


Redlight Street

by noxfauna



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Humour, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, alternative universe, liberal swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au where MacCready finds himself in need of a lot of money fast and thinks the local Redlight Street is the best place to try his luck but it turns out to be a lot more than he bargained for.</p><p>Main Pairing is Male Sole/MacCready but includes many other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My Sole Survivor's name is Donnie, nickname for Donovan. This chapter is mostly just sex and the plot will come after, because this story started as an excuse to write Mac porn before I finished the game and then had an actual storyline emerge while I was planning it out.

MacCready shivered and rubbed his bare arms as the wind picked up and sent a chill through his thin shirt. Money was never easy to come by and it seemed every day demanded more. He wouldn't even be out in the cold night if it wasn't for the fact that he was three months behind on rent, or for the off hand comment Hancock made that he had a nice enough ass for a street corner sale. Hancock might have been joking, probably was, but it planted the idea in MacCready's head and he didn't have much choice but to try. He thought that maybe, just maybe, a nice girl would wander down the red-light district and pity him enough to ask for a round. Which sounded dumber and dumber the longer he leaned against the red brick wall and watched people come and go from the nightclubs that lined the street. He flicked away the butt of his cigarette and turned to start walking home when a hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“How much?”

 

He turned to look at them,  eyes first meeting a broad muscular chest and then he found himself staring up into the smiling face of blue eyed man with lots of freckles. MacCready wasn't short, he was about average height really, but this guy seemed to tower over him. And it didn't help that he was built like an ox, looking more like he would break him more than fuck him.

 

“Um...” MacCready's tongue suddenly didn't feel like working anymore.

 

“Are you not selling?” The man cocked his head to the side like a confused pup. “Cause you've been standing here for awhile and I thought since I struck out at the bars-”

 

“No no I am it's uh, fifty an hour.”

 

“Nice alright, can I bring ya home then or do we got to go somewhere else?”

 

“You can bring me home.” MacCready almost cursed at himself for agreeing so easily, he didn't know the guy and going somewhere with a stranger could end badly, but he hadn't had the forethought to clean his own place up.

 

“Sweet my place is just a couple blocks west, then we can snack and have a coffee first because we're gonna have a long night.” The mans grin was absolutely wolfish as he slung an arm around MacCready's shoulder and started walking with him.

 

MacCready was tense the whole walk. It wasn't about the fact that he was trading sex for money. Sex was great, getting paid was great, so the two together just made sense. But there was one very big problem that would probably ruin the night before they really got into it. He had never been with a man before, only women. Not that he hadn't been tempted to try it, and sometimes he really  _really_ was tempted, like  _really_ tempted. But he also really didn't want to get beat up for it like he'd seen other guys get beat up.

 

“I'm Donnie by the way.”

 

“Oh uh, I'm MacCready.”

 

“You cold 'Cready?” Before he could answer Donnie took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. “There, the t-shirt look is good on ya but it's a bit cold for it.”

 

He didn't tell him that the 't-shirt look' was really because his only jacket decided to finally fall apart when it snagged on a chain link fence.

 

They turned left off the red-light street and walked for awhile, MacCready feeling more and more uncomfortable the further they walked as the buildings got progressively nicer. When they stopped in front of the Sanctuary highrise apartment buildings his jaw dropped.

 

“You live _here_!?” His voice went up an octave in disbelief and Donnie laughed.

 

“Pretty posh right? Come on we'll take the elevator, if you think they look nice down here you should see the view I have.” At first MacCready didn't follow because he was still staring up at what the news reporters called one of the best places to live in Commonwealth city, the he scrambled to catch up, not saying a word. The elevator ride took awhile, MacCready just watched the numbers go higher and higher, hardly believing where he was until the elevator dinged and they were stepping into the hallway. A clean hallway. He'd never been in an apartment building where management kept the hallway clean. Then they were in Donnie's apartment, which was somehow even more clean.

 

“It's so... clean.” Modern design always threw him off, and the space seemed especially sparse.

 

“Yeah, just moved in and haven't had the time to break it in.” Donnie shrugged and went over to the kitchen space, grabbing two coffee mugs from the cupboard above the sink. “How do you like your coffee?”

 

“One spoon of sugar and some cream if you have it.”

 

“Left over pizza okay for a snack?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

MacCready sat at the small kitchen table and practically chugged the Keurig brewed coffee.

 

“That eager to get started?” Donnie chuckled and MacCready just nodded. “Well alright let's skip the snack then.”

 

MacCready stood as Donnie took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. The bed was big, taking up most of the room and the windows were floor to ceiling, showing off the view of the city skyline. Nothing like his own brick apartment that only had a window in the bathroom. He sighed and slipped off Donnie's jacket, setting it on top of the dresser before reaching for his belt, his fingers shaking.

 

“Why don't you let me take care of that?”

 

His hands were pushed aside as Donnie took over, easily unclasping his belt and letting his jeans fall to the floor before both hands slid behind him to give his ass a light squeeze, MacCready let out a shaky laugh before Donnie kissed his cheek.

 

“Sorry I just- This is fuc- messed up- new to me.” He huffed at his own verbal stumbling and bit his lip.

 

“Kinda figured you hadn't been with a guy before.” Donnie shrugged, his voice gentle. “But you can relax okay? I ain't gonna be mean with ya, anything you don't like you can say no to and if you need to leave I'll just pay you for the time I used up until now, I've had my stopwatch going since we started walking here. Plus, I used to work the street to, I know what it's like to be a newbie.”

 

MacCready nodded and swallowed hard. He had wondered if with all the muscle on his frame that Donnie was the kind of guy who liked to rough people up for fun. And he offered him a way out by offering to pay him without getting to the sex part of the night. MacCready knew if he went back to the street he wasn't likely to find anyone nicer. With his usual luck he was much more likely to find someone who would cut him up and stick him in a freezer.

 

“I still wanna have a go...” MacCready rubbed the back of his neck. “If I haven't wrecked the mood or-”

 

His eyes went wide when he felt Donnie's lips on his and warm hands cupping his face as he pulled away.

 

“Opposite of wrecked, I think I want you even more.” Donnie then kissed his cheek, running a hand through MacCready's hair before resting his hands on his hips and pulling him close. “You're so cute when you're nervous.”

 

“I am _not_ nervvv-” He trailed off with a gasp as Donnie leaned down to nibble at neck, kissing and sucking with just the right amount of teeth and tongue that made MacCready's toe's curl.

 

He tugged at the black tank top Donnie wore until the other man took it off, he didn't want to be the only one shirtless. The freckles on Donnie's face also dusted his shoulders, some even found their way to his chest. As much he hated pulling his neck away from Donnie's mouth he wanted to return the favour, leaning in to kiss at his pulse point while his hands glided over the muscle of Donnie's stomach and he shivered. Definitely built like an ox. He wrapped his arms around Donnie's waist as he kissed lower, nipping at the freckles on his chest before focusing on his nipples. He licked lightly before sucking as his hands drifted lower, cupping Donnie's ass and giving a squeeze. From the groan it earned him it seemed like the right thing to do. Maybe it wasn't so different from being with a girl, he had a mouthful of chest to tease just the way he liked. Except for the erection poking his belly button. MacCready shivered and kissed lower, sinking down onto his knees.

 

“You're sure you want that?” Donnie raised an eyebrow, already tugging down the zipper on his jeans.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

MacCready honestly didn't know if he did but it seemed like the right step. He let Donnie pull his cock out for him before reaching out and giving him an experimental stroke. He felt heavy in his palm, and warmer than he expected. He gulped before trying to swallow him down all at once, gagging from his length and girth.

 

“Easy there.” Donnie pet his hair lightly. “Let me set the pace before you hurt yourself.”

 

MacCready glared, half tempted to graze his teeth across the cock still in his mouth but thought better of it. Donnie rested both hands on his head, slowly guiding him down his length with a moan. MacCready let his eyes rest close as he was guided through the motions. The taste of him was actually kinda nice, the musky saltiness hovering on his tongue as he traced the tip along the large vein. He palmed his cock through his briefs, groaning as he swallowed around the others cock. The gentle pace Donnie had set simply wasn't enough at that point and MacCready buried his face in close, taking in as much as physically possible, his face going red from his own eagerness. Maybe if he got him off now he wouldn't have to offer his ass after all.

 

“Christ babe, I'm gonna cum just from watching how hungry you are for it.” Donnie groaned, tugging lightly at MacCready's hair.

 

MacCready gave an answering moan and wrapped his arms around Donnie's hips. A few more sucks and then he felt him filling his mouth and he choked. There was just so much to swallow, a fair bit dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin before Donnie pulled back, a pulse of cum leaving a line over MacCready's cheek.

 

“Shit.” Donnie shivered. “You look real pretty like that.”

 

“Yeah sure I do.” MacCready snorted, trying to wipe the mess away with the back of his hand before Donnie bent down to lick it away. “Looks like I'm not the only one hungry for it.”

 

“Mmm yeah, definitely not just you.” Donnie snapped the elastic waistband on his briefs for emphasis and MacCready yelped. “Now on the bed with you.”

 

He gulped as he obeyed, settling on his hands and knees, arms shaking a bit as he did so. Donnie took off his watch and set on the bedside table before plucking a small bottle of lube out from the drawer. His hands were on him then, gliding over his back, squeezing his hips before petting his thighs. MacCready shivered as Donnie's fingers reached his inner thighs, his touch teasingly light before moving up to the curve of his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks apart.

 

“You clean babe?” Donnie purred, massaging each cheek in hand.

 

“Mhm. Showered and scrubbed everywhere.” He didn't think he was going to get any buyers if he smelt bad and he ended up fingering himself experimentally. Not his first time trying but it didn't feel any better than the other times he had tried. He hoped Donnie would feel at least a bit better than his amateur prodding.

 

“Good.” He then tugged down his briefs to his knees. “Because as much I like the idea of making you cream in your panties, I'd rather leave you dripping.”

 

Mac rolled his eyes before taking off his briefs. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect but a tongue swiping over his hole definitely wasn't it. Donnie's hands were on his hips, keeping him still as he teased his tongue against him. He wanted to thrust back for more than just the teasing licks but Donnie continued to tease until MacCready let out a keening whine and Donnie chuckled before working his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle and thrusting his tongue in with hard licks. His thighs trembled, fingers grasping the blanket under him as Mac started to pant. Each lick earned a gasp before he pressed his face down into the mattress and Donnie pulled away.

 

“Nuh uh none of that, I want to hear you.”

 

“But-”

 

“I mean it. Roll onto your back so its harder for you to hide from me.”

 

MacCready huffed but did as he was told and lay on his back, legs bent so that Donnie's shoulders were between his knees. Again Donnie took his hips in hand this time lifting him up to his mouth to lick him out. A shaky moan left him as he wrapped his legs around Donnie's neck. He didn't expect his ass to be so sensitive. Or to moan so loudly. He gave a particularly loud moan when Donnie slipped in a finger along with his tongue. It felt nothing like the curious prodding he had done to himself. Donnie seemed to touch every nerve before stroking across a bundle of them that had his back arching with want.

 

“Oh _fuck_!” Mac gasped as he hit the spot a second time, reaching down to grab handfuls of Donnie's hair. “Again please I-” He keened loudly at the third stroke.

 

“Like that huh?” Donnie chuckled as he pulled away.

 

“No no don- I mean yes but don't stop dammit.” He was almost in a panic trying to force the others face back down but Donnie easily pushed himself up into sitting on his knees, kissing Mac's cheek and wrapping Mac's legs around his waist.

 

“What do you like about it?” Donnie teased, rubbing the digit he still had in Mac close to the spot but not close enough to touch.

 

“Because it feels good and makes me want to punch you in the face for stopping.” MacCready practically growled, nipping at Donnie's jawline. “So get back to filling me up dammit.”

 

“Yes sir.” Donnie purred, but instead of returning his tongue where Mac wanted he felt a second finger slipping in and stretching him further. “Let's fill you up real nice huh?”

 

Mac could only groan in response, Donnie's fingers thrusting in and out of him before sliding in deep and scissoring apart to stretch him further. His cock was throbbing wear it lay dribbling pre-cum over his belly. Donnie ducked down to lap it up eagerly before kissing him and Mac could taste himself on Donnie's tongue. He kissed back hungrily, hands still in Donnie's hair as nipped his bottom lip, not able to get enough of the taste of cum. A third finger joined the two inside him and Mac shuddered. It almost felt like too much, almost painful but not quiet as he was stretched out further and the too full feeling subsided. Donnie kissed his temple as he eased his fingers out of him and Mac nearly whimpered at the empty feeling it left. Then Donnie grabbed his own cock in hand and Mac swallowed hard, he could barely handle sucking him off and now he was going to have all that  _in_ him. He watched as Donnie slicked his cock with lube, pouring the shining liquid over himself and stroking his hand up and down his length. Mac shivered when he pressed close, rubbing the head of his cock against his slick ring. 

 

“J-just do it already.” MacCready's breath shook with the words and Donnie kissed him as he obeyed.

 

There was the too full feeling at first, like breathing in would be too much for his own body to handle. Then Mac relaxed, focused on trying to get back to how it felt when it was just Donnie's fingers in him. A low whine left him as he shuddered, Donnie kissing his cheek. Slowly Donnie eased into him, pausing whenever it seemed like too much for MacCready to take, even when Mac pulled his hair every time for 'being too easy on him'. To MacCready it felt like forever before Donnie's full cock was inside him, and then he realized that he could actually feel him  _throbbing_ inside him and he groaned. It was too much, but too much felt like just what he needed.

 

“Fucking _move_!” Mac growled, wrapping his legs tight around Donnie's waist and forcing his hips to move.

 

“Demanding little thing aren't ya?” Donnie laughed and began rocking his hips in a slow rhythm. “With how charming you are I might just be repeat customer.”

 

“St-stop talking already.” Mac swallowed, his breath laboured.

 

Even at such a slow pace he could barely keep up, Donnie's cock stretching him to his limit and sliding over every sensitive nerve. He wasn't going to last, he knew that. His own cock was pressed in between them, every roll of Donnie's hips pressing his cock in between their belly's. He didn't know where to put his hands, keeping them in Donnie's hair before slipping down to the back of his neck as Donnie sped up the pace. Mac gasped with every thrust in, his hands then going down to Donnie's back, his fingernails digging in as he struggled not to cum. Donnie went from kissing his lips to kissing and nipping his neck, Mac arching his head back to bare his throat. His breath was nothing but panted moans, his face too hot from the flush that covered his cheeks, neck, and chest. Then with a well aimed thrust he was cumming, swearing through gritted teeth as his cum spilled over their stomachs.

 

Things went hazy, he remembered moaning when Donnie spilled inside of him, but didn't remember him pulling out or him turning him on his side to spoon up in the after glow. He just started to catch hold his thoughts when Donnie kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck while murmuring.

 

“Ready for round two?”

 

 

 

 


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drug use mention because of Hancock this chapter. Also drinking because they drink 1 beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments, this is my first Fallout fic so i was nervous but I'm feeling much better now :)

 

His ass was sore, that was the first thought in his head and it felt like the understatement of the year to MacCready. He was also uncomfortably sticky, but that was too be expected after how many rounds they had gone the night before. Mac had lost count after his third orgasm. The bed sheets stuck uncomfortably to the back of his thighs to. Overall it all made him want to fall back asleep and pretend it wasn't a problem but a hand was shaking his shoulder.

 

“Mac, you gotta wake up babe or I'm gonna be late for work.”

 

MacCready sat up so quickly he nearly smacked heads with Donnie. Right, he wasn't at his own place.

 

“Ah um, where are my clothes?”

 

“Here.” Donnie handed him his clothes, folded neatly, as well as a paper bag. “I also made you breakfast, and your money's in the bag. I also really really need to leave soon to get to work.”

 

“Okay okay I'm moving.” He checked the alarm clock on the side table, seven in the morning, meaning he got about two hours sleep.

 

MacCready stumbled out of bed, wincing every movement as he dressed, realizing that his clothes had been washed and dried while he slept. It made him wonder how long Donnie had been up and where the hell he got his energy from after the night they had. Especially with him rushing him out the door as soon as he was dressed, locking the door with a pass-code lock before kissing his cheek.

 

“If you get into trouble or want to spend more time together here's my cell number.” He slipped a piece of paper into MacCready's hand and then disappeared down the hallway.

 

MacCready looked down at the paper before sighing and sticking it in his pocket. He made his way to the elevators, taking the empty one down. The lobby was empty as well and MacCready sighed, it looked like Donnie really had been in a rush to leave. He sat down at the lobby's love seat, wincing at how it made his clothes stick to his rear, and opened the paper bag for breakfast. Breakfast was there, an egg burrito with avocado and cheese, as well as a large plastic bag stuffed full of cash. MacCready almost dropped the whole thing on the floor. Instead he swallowed hard and pulled out the money. Already he could tell that Donnie paid him at least double, maybe triple, to the fifty an hour MacCready had quoted him last night. He frantically looked around to make sure no one saw and stuffed it back into the paper bag.

 

This was insane. That was his main thought as he nearly ran back to his own place. He really was trying to walk normally so he wouldn't attract attention but it was damn impossible to control his own feet when he just saw the biggest wad of cash his eyes ever laid eyes on. And it belonged to him. What the hell, what the ever loving frick was he going to do with so much? He couldn't keep it in his apartment, the lock was broken. MacCready froze misstep at that.

 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath, earning a stern look from the old lady beside him. “I meant shoot sorry, really sorry.” His blushed to his ears and crossed the street away from her.

 

He rubbed a hand over his face before walking again. He'd pay his rent and see what was left over, that's all he could do really. With the paper bag firmly tucked into his jeans he made it back home, ignoring every shady character haunting the back alleys. The last thing he needed was to get mugged. At least that was what he thought until he saw the eviction notice stapled to the front of his apartment door. Mac let his forehead fall forward and thump hard against the wood.

 

“Craaaaaap.” He huffed out, taking out his door keys and trying the lock, at least that worked so he could get his stuff out.

 

His possessions included the following, one duffel bag patched with duct tape in enough places that there was little fabric holding it together, his two other changes of clothes tucked inside said duffel bag, his cellphone and charger, a thread bare blanket and pillow, and an old wooden soldier toy he had set beside his mattress. The mattress wasn't really his, it had been left by previous tenant. And so everything but the mattress ended up in the duffel bag and he left.

 

He left the apartment keys in the apartment building mail box and checked his phones battery. Twenty percent wasn't great but he didn't want to stick around the apartment to charge it. He sent a text to Hancock to see if he was home. Mac bit his lip, shivering again before making his way to the hospital, he knew exactly where to put the money now. The biggest bill that he hadn't been able to pay for a long time. Duncan had recently been transferred to a different speciality hospital to the north and MacCready couldn't afford a place there to follow, but the local hospital was able to route money over to the specialists for him so that he didn't have to. He often had nightmares that Duncan would wake up from his coma and think MacCready had abandoned him. He didn't know if they were better or worse than the nightmares where Duncan never woke up at all.

 

The secretary was nice, she always was. Though she seemed more than a little worried when MacCready handed her the big bag of cash. Even so she took it to the back room to count it all out, not questioning where he got the money from. When she came back she let him know that a tenth of the hospital bill was now covered and Mac thanked her before leaving. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled seeing Hancock's reply.

 

“Yeah and you better get your ass over here.”

 

“On my way.”

 

Hancock's place was bit nicer than MacCready's apartment had been, it was still in the rougher end of the city but at least his apartment had windows. Hancock also lived up on the top floor and didn't have to worry about someone breaking in through his windows to steal stuff. Not that anyone would, Hancock was really well connected so if anyone tried to mess with him he would know who did it and the best way to get back at them for it. Which meant he never locked his door, so MacCready walked right in, kicking his shoes off and dropping his duffel bag before joining Hancock on the couch.

 

“There you are, haven't seen ya in forever.” Hancock grinned and Mac shook his head with a chuckle.

 

“If you think forever is from yesterday afternoon 'til now you're in for a real long life Hancock.”

 

“Hey man everyday is a blessing for me remember?” He half smiled half grimaced and Mac felt bad for his comment.

 

Five years ago Hancock had been severally burned when half of the Diamond Estate duplexes went up in flames. Not only did it scar him from head to toe but it also meant constant pain for the rest of his life. The doctors said it was a miracle he was still alive, but where as the saw it as a blessing Hancock just had pain that he self medicated with chems to get away from it for awhile. That was until the settlement against the Diamond Estate owners came through and Hancock used the money to buy the Good Neighbour apartment buildings so he could give a home to anyone who suffered from the Diamond Estates scandal. Everyone was so grateful that instead of calling him a landlord they all called him Mayor, and every apartment filled up quick with eager tenants.

 

“Yeah well me to considering how many times you let me crash on your couch.”

 

“Speaking of that, Fahrenheit saw an eviction notice go up on your door last night and you didn't show up, what gives?”

 

“I was uh, out.” MacCready could feel his ears burning.

 

“What you finally got another friend besides lil ol' me?” Hancock snickered. “Want a beer?”

 

“Yeah I could use a beer.”

 

The beer was good and cold and MacCready let himself sink back into the couch with a content sigh. No matter how cold it was outside a good beer was always welcome as far as he was concerned.

 

“But seriously where the hell did ya go?”

 

MacCready choked on his beer.

 

“I was out!”

 

“Out where?” Hancock just smiled as Mac got more and more flustered.

 

He chugged down his beer and sighed.

 

“Remember the comment about my ass?”

 

“I comment on everyone's a- _Oh!_ ” Hancock's beer slipped out of his hand. “That was a fucking joke!”

 

“I was desperate!”

 

“You're lucky you didn't end up in someone's freezer! How long did you stay out there before going home?”

 

“Erm...”

 

“Mac don't make me smack you man.”

 

MacCready winced, Hancock had smacked him over the back of the head before, and it fricken hurt.

 

“I didn't go home.”

 

Things were very quiet between them for a few heart beats before Hancock sighed and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

 

“Dammit MacCready you didn't have to go do that, you know I can give you money when you need right?”

 

“Yeah but I already owe you money Hancock.”

 

“I don't care! Man people die from doing that, gangs have been fighting over Redlight Street for years and any whore not protected by one of them gets killed by the other.”

 

MacCready didn't say anything, he just stared at the socks on his feet, both big toes peaking out from holes in the worn out fabric.

 

“I didn't get hurt...”

 

“This time.”

 

“This time.” MacCready agreed, bowing his head and resting his hands on the back of his neck, ignoring when the couch cushion dipped as Hancock sat beside them.

 

“Did you at least get a good lay?” The question made Mac laugh and he sat back up straight.

 

“Yeah, I did, he was nice.” He smiled.

 

“ _He?_ ” Hancock clapped him on the back. “You didn't tell me ya liked cock!” He laughed and Mac went red.

 

“Well I wasn't looking for any and then he offered and then I was back at his place-”

 

“Alright alright quit with the play by play Mac I was teasing.”

 

“Yeah well, it was a surprise for me to okay?”

 

“Okay, but seriously no more Redlight Street shit, I'll find you a real job to work around here if ya need it, or anything really I'm a giving type of guy.”

 

“Well I could really use a shower.”

 

“What ya still feeling last night dripping down your leg?” Hancock snorted, sending himself into another giggle fit.

 

“Oh piss off.” MacCready blew a raspberry at him as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

He made quick work of stripping off his clothes, pausing to look at himself in the mirror. Love bites dotted over his neck and collar bone as well as his inner thighs. But most noticeable to MacCready were the bruises on his hips and legs from Donnie's hands. He had held him so tightly, pulling him into each thrust. Mac shivered as he traced his fingertips over the hands shaped bruises on his hips. Donnie had held him effortlessly, like MacCready was nothing more than a pleasure doll that he pushed and bent into various positions. Not that Mac complained, which he really couldn't do in moment when all he could manage was some breathless moaning and gasping. How many rounds had it been? He still couldn't remember, he just knew it was a lot and he didn't so much as fall asleep as he passed out when his endurance ran out.

 

Hancock's shower was nice and clean, but it lacked any real water pressure, which Mac assumed was because Hancock's skin was overly sensitive now. He fiddled with the taps for awhile to get the water steaming hot and he sighed with satisfaction. His usual shower was something quick to get him clean and ready for the next job the gunners had for him, but he had left that gang a month ago and now he could take his time. He hadn't realized how tense he was until the hot water was running down his back and he shivered. His hands wandered back to the bruises on his hips, pressing his fingers against them until they radiated with light pain. MacCready's eyes slowly closed, imagining it was Donnie's hands on his hips again. The mere memory of strong hands on his hips had Mac hard again. He bit his lip and started stroking himself slowly, with light teasing touches.

 

Donnie had barely touched his cock the whole night, only teased him before finding a new position to pin Mac to the mattress. MacCready's hand left his cock and slowly reached behind to tease at his hole. It hurt slightly, going so many rounds the night before had left him tender, but not too much that Mac stopped himself from sliding a finger inside to search for the spot that brought him to his knees the night before. His free hand went to his mouth so he could bite his fist, trying to keep quiet as he moaned. It felt good, mimicking the way Donnie had stretched him. Finding and teasing his spot before sliding in a second finger. His hips rocked with a mind of their own, mimicking the night before the best he could. His arm was getting sore from being twisted behind for so long and MacCready bit his fist harder to keep himself from swearing. He couldn't be so desperate to repeat last night could he? He could stop at anytime he wanted. He just really didn't want to stop. A third finger in and he was almost there, choking back a too loud moan as the stretch hurt his tender spots. His cock ached, dripping pre-cum as he abandoned biting his fist to keep quiet and started to stroke himself fast with a tight grip.

 

He came fast, breath catching in his throat and making him stumble in the shower. But it wasn't enough, he was spent but not satisfied and MacCready grit his teeth in frustration. He would have tried again but he was feeling light headed and realized he still hadn't eaten the breakfast Donnie had made for him. The rest of his shower was just quick scrubbing with soap, making sure he was clean before washing his hair. When he stepped out of his shower his skin was slightly pink from how hot he had it and he yawned, feeling content and sleepy, doubting he got much sleep the night before. He wrapped a towel around his waist and fished the paper bag out of his jeans. The breakfast burrito was squished but still edible as far as Mac was concerned. He gathered up his clothes and left the bathroom as he started to eat.

 

“What the- where the fuck did ya get the grub from?”

 

“Dubbie mabe bit.” MacCready garbled through a mouthful.

 

“Donnie? Like blue eyed tall guy, freckles all over.” Hancock asked and Mac nodded slowly, worried about how Hancock knew him and where the conversation was going when Hancock laughed and clapped a hand on his arm. “Alright man you definitely had a good night. Heh, and I was worried. Anyways the couch is made up for you to crash on, I'm taking a nap.” And before Mac could ask what the hell he meant by that Hancock already closed his bedroom door behind him.

 

He slowly finished his breakfast, which tasted fantastic but his stomach refused to digest. Not when Mac was realizing that he definitely wanted to see Donnie again, and that he also pretty much knew nothing about the man he was craving so badly. He tried not to think about it as he dried off, but the bruises across his skin didn't do much help. Mac redressed in his underpants and slipped under the blankets Hancock had piled on the couch.

 

He didn't want to think about it anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving soon so I don't know when my next update will be, I welcome people to come bug me on tumblr as I don't have my exact moving date (working around other people's schedules yay) but I can promise I will have it asap.


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not moving anymore as my roomate bailed but it still took awhile to cancel everything (pain in the ass really) thank you all for your patience I haven't felt this welcomed by a fandom in a long time ❤

MacCready glared at the wall of toys in front of him and huffed a frustrated breath through his nose. It had been a week and he absolutely refused to call the number that sat in the pocket of his jeans. He was not pining, as Hancock put it, for another night. Not a bit. He also wasn't miffed that he hadn't scored anymore customers the two nights he had gone out. Instead he stood in front of the wall of toys and didn't know what the hell he was doing in a sex shop in the first place. Mac had never been in one before, they were just an elusive thing where he thought that maybe he would find some fun stuff to fill his craving and walk out. But as soon as he walked in he realized he was very much out of his element and didn't know what most of the stuff was supposed to be or do. There was even a machine in the back of the store that he definitely could tell what it was made for but he was going to stay far away from it. He didn't have anywhere to put a thing like that anyways, he was still sleeping on Hancock's couch. Also he wouldn't be able to hide something that big. He forced himself to look away from the machine and back at the dildos in front of him and sighed. Some just looked... weird. Both in shape and colour.

 

"Need some help?"

 

MacCready snapped his neck around so fast he swore he pulled a muscle, and Donnie just grinned.

 

"What the fu- heck are you doing here?"

 

"Dude, I work here."

 

It took a moment to process the words and when they did MacCready's jaw went slack.

 

"You're kidding right?"

 

"Nope." Donnie kept grinning reaching to grab one of the blister packed dildos. "Now this one I always recommend because it's textured and a good size if you're just starting out but if you're looking to train yourself up for work you need the big one up there."

 

"Train myself?" Mac mumbled staring up at the large one Donnie pointed at with wide eyes, thinking that all that would train him to do was to say 'ow' everything he walked.

 

"Yeah ya know for the whole pussy boy thing." Donnie's smile slipped when he looked at Mac. "Too much? You're looking a little pale"

 

"I think that thing would break me."

 

"Not if you do it right." Donnie laughed. "How about we start with the biggest you can take and start from that, so what's the biggest size you've taken?"

 

"You." Mac bit his tongue hard to punish it for letting him say it so quickly, only for him to turn red as Donnie nodded with a smirk.

 

"Heh good to know, though I'm not surprised since I've only met one guy thicker, no one longer so far."

 

"Yeah I ain't surprised either, you're kinda...” He raised his hand above his head and stretched it up as high as he could. “Really freakin' tall so, it's uh proportionate.”

 

“Yeah... So about the toys, did ya want these two or are you looking for something else?”

 

“I... I don't know.”

 

“First time in a sex shop?”

 

“Gee what gave you that idea?” Donnie gave another laugh and Mac couldn't help but smile, the sound giving him goosebumps which he tried not to think about.

 

“Well if you like,” Donnie's voice sunk into a purr, hands finding MacCready's hips and pulling him in close. “I could give you a hands on experience.”

 

MacCready's voice hitched in his throat, eyes flicking to the large toy at the top of the wall before going back to Donnie who licked his lips. The nervous quiver from a week ago returned to his belly and he swallowed hard to stop himself from whimpering right there in the store. He felt like a desperate teenager who didn't know how to fumble their way to third base without cumming in their pants.

 

“Yes?” Mac's voice came out as a squeak.

 

“Just let me make sure my shift is covered then I'm all yours.” Donnie kissed the top of his head before disappearing into the back room.

 

MacCready swallowed again, his face feeling way too warm as he started pacing back and forth in the store aisle. He had just gone from trying to forget a guy to going home with him again. It felt like situational whiplash. He almost jumped out his skin when his cellphone buzzed, sighing in relief when he saw it was Hancock. The relief sunk when he read the message and saw Hancock needed his couch back for a 'Special Party'. Which was fine, Mac knew a few places he could spend the night. The park wasn't too cold at night... he hoped. He texted him to have fun and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“Alright, Deacon's done untangling the fuzzy handcuffs so we can go.” Donnie grinned and took MacCready's hand in his as he led the way out of the store.

 

“But the toys...” Mac couldn't help the whine that crept into his voice.

 

“I have my collection at home we can use, then you can see what you like best without buying first.”

 

“Just how big is your collection?” He was almost worried to ask, his imagination bombarding him with all the possibilities he could think of.

 

“Enough to keep you moanin' all night if you let me.”

 

That certainly didn't stop his imagination from running wild, which was probably the point but MacCready tried to ignore that point. The sun was setting and MacCready wrapped his arms around himself with a shiver. Hancock had given him an old Hoodie which helped, but the autumn chill came with a cold draft that liked to sink in through every thread.

 

“Want to borrow my jacket again?” Donnie offered as the draft picked up to a steady wind.

 

“Yeah.” Mac smiled, he really did like the weight of the leather coat on his shoulders.

 

They walked down the street until they reached Donnie's car. A silver toyota Echo with an alien bobble head on the dash.

 

“ _Really_?” Mac snorted in disbelief.

 

“What it's a cute car!”

 

“You might as well be driving one of those hippie beetle things.” Donnie was silent, but the lack of words told Mac all he needed to burst out laughing. “Oh my god you had one didn't you?”

 

“Shut up.” Donnie blew a raspberry at him as he unlocked his car. “I need cars with a higher roof or my head hits the ceiling.”

 

“That's the world telling you you're too big.”

 

“I'm only this big because the world needed someone to turn you over their knee.” Donnie grinned and Mac felt himself blush. “Ooh looks like we found something else we can try tonight.”

 

“You're turn to shut up.”

 

“You never took your turn!”

 

They both snickered as they got into the car, and Mac proceeded to comment on the overwhelming amount of alien themed junk Donnie had decorated his car with. The seat covers were printed to look like star trek captain chairs, a plastic toy ufo hung from the rear view mirror, and over two dozen alien and scifi action figures were duct taped to the dash, with glow in the dark duct tape.

 

“This isn't a car this is the world's tiniest sci-fi convention.”

 

“You could walk.” Donnie raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin.

 

“Nah I better chance it being stuck in a car with a giant _nerd_ than walk.”

 

“A nerd that's going to have fun playing with your rocket later.”

 

“Uggggh.” MacCready groaned which made Donnie laugh hard enough that his eyes teared up.

 

The settled down into a comfortable silence after that. Both worried about starting another giggle fit while Donnie was driving through the busy street traffic. A light drizzle of rain began to hit the windshield and Mac sunk comfortably back into his seat with a content sigh. The anxiety of the week seemed to melt out from his bones and evaporate away into the warm interior of the car. He only meant to close his eyes for a moment, but the sleepless nights of the week caught up with him and Mac was soon snoring in the passenger's seat.

 

When he woke up his head lay on something warm and soft and he smiled, ready to relax back to sleep when he noticed the sound of a heart beat in his ear and opened his eyes. Without moving his head he looked around. Mac could see he was in a living room, and realized he was laying atop of Donnie while the other man lay on the couch. Donnie's arms were around him, holding MacCready in place comfortably, a soft blanket over them both while a cooking show was on tv. Mac could admit to himself that falling asleep on the ride there was embarrassing but waking up being held was worth it.

 

“Finally awake?” Donnie smiled, running a hand through Mac's hair and kissing his forehead.

 

“Yeah sorry about that.” MacCready yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Hey don't apologize, if you were tired enough to fall asleep in my car then you would have definitely fallen asleep in my bed.”

 

“I guess.” He nuzzled against Donnie's chest, making Donnie chuckle and ruffle Mac's hair.

 

They lay on the couch for awhile, Donnie tracing patterns on the small of his back and Mac almost fell asleep again.

 

“Have you had anything to eat?”

 

“Erm, no.”

 

“Okay wait here.”

 

Mac gasped in surprise as Donnie moved, finding his arms were trapped in the blanket Donnie had wrapped him in as he was laid down on the couch while Donnie stood and disappeared into the kitchen. MacCready sighed and tried to watch the cooking show, maybe it would be good to know how to skin a chicken. But he really couldn't concentrate. It just felt so strange to be laying on Donnie's couch casually after only being there once before. And having only been there because he needed money. Part of him wanted this to be another 'paid visit' but part of him also didn't want it to be that way.

 

It seemed that Hancock knew more about Donnie than he would let on, which was frustrating to say the least. Meeting Donnie earlier was entirely from the world's dumb luck. MacCready really knew nothing other than he was really really good in bed. Which meant he needed to snoop. He squirmed in the blanket cocoon for a few minutes before giving a huff and trying to roll out of it which instead of freeing him managed to throw him off the couch.

 

“You okay?” Donnie asked, coming back from the kitchen to see what the loud bang had been.

 

“You trapped me in this damn fabric so no.” Mac blew a raspberry at him.

 

“Awe and here I was going to let you out of there before the attitude.” Donnie grinned before straddling. “Now I'm just gonna have fun.”

 

“Ha ha fun-eek!” Mac yelped as Donnie ground his ass down onto his groin.

 

“Definitely fun.”

 

“You don't have an off button do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Donnie moved the blanket to free MacCready's legs, leaving his arms trapped as he began to work at taking off his pants. Mac swallowed hard, with his jeans gone it was obvious that Donnie's teasing had an effect on him. He couldn't help but moan as Donnie pawed at him through his briefs, only pulling back when Mac was fully hard and the leaking tip of his cock was straining against his underwear.

 

“Hold on I got something I want to try.” Donnie patted his thigh before getting up to leave.

 

“You're a god damned tease ya know that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Donnie disappeared into the bedroom and when he came out MacCready went wide eyed at him. In his arms was a trunk, and Mac knew exactly what the trunk held.

 

“ _Seriously?_ ”

 

“I told you I had a good collection.” Donnie laughed, setting the trunk on the coffee table and opened it to pull out a pair of handcuffs. “These will be better than the blanket, wanna try?”

 

“Uh... sure.”

 

“Good boy.” Donnie kissed his cheek and Mac shivered.

 

He liked being called a good boy.

 

Donnie made quick work of removing the blanket before clasping Mac's wrists in handcuffs looping the chain through the legs of the coffee table. MacCready gave it a few test tugs and swallowed again. Definitely not plastic like the fuzzy ones in the store, he was stuck.

 

“So is this where you tell me to pick a safe word and sign a contract?”

 

“No god no I got that reference.” Donnie wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Just tell me no if I do something you don't like and I'll stop.”

 

“Easy enough.”

 

Donnie grabbed him by the thighs, lifting so that Mac's ass was propped up by the edge of the couch in between Donnie's legs. Mac shivered, the position left him completely exposed, his feet braced on Donnie's thighs so that he wouldn't fall over. He shivered as Donnie poured lube over his hole, some of it running down past his cock. Donnie's fingers were quick to spread the liquid over his cock before giving his cock three firm strokes, his other hand at his entrance, fingers slipping in to stretch him out. MacCready moaned, he had missed the feeling so much. His own fingers just didn't cut it when it came angling it just right. Just two fingers in and Mac started to squirm, Donnie's fingers stretched him perfectly but refused to touch the one spot MacCready craved most.

 

“You're really eager for it aren't ya?”

 

“Sh-shut up.” Mac could barely speak before groaning as Donnie finally pressed his fingers to that one spot.

 

 

“I think you're ready for your first treat.” Donnie removed his fingers, chuckling as Mac growled at him and attempted to bite his ankle.

 

Mac flinched when when his teeth hit plastic.

 

“What the fuck?” It slipped out before he could stop himself and Donnie laughed.

 

“Dude it's fake from the knee down.” Mac gave him a confused look before going wide eyed.

 

“How did I not know this before?”

 

“Well I took it off the first night and you were kinda distracted by other things.”

 

“Oh um... Sorry?” Donnie laughed again.

 

“Don't be, now let's get back to business shall we?” He grabbed one of the slimmer plastic dildos from the box and MacCready nodded.

 

He didn't have much trouble relaxing as Donnie slid the toy into him, the smooth plastic pushing past his ring of muscle easily. He let out a whine, the small toy wasn't enough as Donnie slid it back and forth over his spot. There was no texture to the smooth plastic surface. He was about to tell him to take it out before Donnie pushed it against his spot and twisted the dial at the bottom of it. MacCready's back arched, mouth open in a silent scream as the vibration sent pleasure coursing through him.

 

“Is this your first vibrator?” Donnie asked, leaning down to kiss Mac's inner thigh.

 

“Uh-uh huh.” Mac barely managed to answer, trying to move his hips so that Donnie would press the toy against his spot again.

 

“I wonder if I should let you cum like this.”Donnie teased, still not touching MacCready's spot. “Or maybe i should just leave you stuck to my coffee table like a lewd ornament.”

 

MacCready gave a hard tug to the handcuffs on his wrists, managing to pull the coffee table closer and nearly knock down the box of toys.

 

“Or maybe we could try something bigger?”

 

“Please?” Mac's voice came out as a whine. “Please I just need to feel you fill me up again.”

 

“Cock or toy then?”

 

“Cock.”

 

Donnie left the toy in him while he took off his clothes. Mac gave another whine as the slick toy slid out of him and dropped to the floor before Donnie silenced him with a kiss and unclasped the handcuffs with a key. As soon as his hands were free MacCready wrapped his arms around Donnie's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. He moaned as Donnie's cock slid into him. He had missed the almost painful stretch, the warmth, and how Donnie managed to hit every nerve with each thrust. The toy didn't even compare.

 

“I-I'm close.” Mac gasped out, nails scratching along Donnie's back.

 

“Me to babe, me to.” Donnie kissed his neck and that's all it took for MacCready to tip over the edge, Donnie following after him.

 

It took a moment to catch their breath, long enough that Mac started to feel the rug burn on his back.

 

“Maybe next time you show me your toy collection we do it on the bed?”

 

“If you want.” Donnie shrugged. “Shower time then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They untangled themselves from the floor, Donnie picking up the vibrator to wash it in the bathroom sink. The bathroom was bigger than MacCready had ever seen in person before. A large soaker tub sat in one corner with large windows overlooking the city, in the corner opposite to it was the shower, a dark marble stall with full body shower jets and over head lighting. Definitely rich people crap.

 

“How... do you turn that thing on?” Mac frowned as Donnie finished washing the toy in the sink.

 

“Here I'll show you, it's got a panel on the outside.”

 

The shower buttons reminded Mac of a thermostat, a small display showing the water temperature with up and down arrows beside it. There was also three different 'custom' temperature settings, Donnie pressing the first one.

 

“Do you like hot showers?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

The shower heads on the side of the stall let out a warm fine mist while the large over head shower let out a heavy rainfall of hot water. Mac sighed in contentment as he stepped into the water. When he looked back over his shoulder he caught sight of Donnie taking off the skin coloured sleeve that cover his prosthetic leg like a sock before he took off the prosthetic and propped it up on the wall beside the shower.

 

“Do you need any hel-”

 

“Nah I got it.” Donnie used the metal bars on the side of shower for balance as he joined Mac. “I've gotten used to living without the extra foot.”

 

“Good cause I don't think I could really catch you.”

 

“It would be funny to see you try.”

 

“Unless I broke your good leg.”

 

“It would be funny to see the paramedics face.”

 

Donnie grabbed the bar of soap, bracing his back against the marble wall for balance as he started to wash. Mac closed his eyes and let he warm water fall over his back, soothing the rug burn before opening them as he felt Donnie's hand on his back. He turned around as Donnie pulled him close, kissing him softly before pulling away.

 

“Donnie look I have lot of fun when I come here but I don't know a thing about you.” Mac sighed.

 

“Well you know I have a fake leg and I used to work the street like you do now.” Donnie shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

 

“I... I don't know where to start.”

 

“Alright well, let's just get clean and then we'll talk.”

 

MacCready nodded and then went back to washing, starting with his hair and then the rest. Neither of them spoke, the silence tense even after they turned off the water and dried off. Donnie slid his leg back in place before they went to the bedroom so that Donnie could grab his pyjamas. Mac just wrapped his towel around his waist, unsure of what to do. He looked around the room and his eyes fell to a photograph on top of Donnie's dresser. Where Donnie had his arms around another man, a german shepherd in front of them.

 

“Who's this?”

 

“Who's what?” Donnie turned around, tying the strings on his pyjama pants. “Oh that, he's one of my boyfriends.”

 

MacCready felt cold, like the breath was stolen out of him. Donnie had a boyfriend. No, he had boyfriend _s_. Plural.

 

“Oh...”

 

“Hey no I'm not cheating we have an open relationship Mac.”

 

“Yeah...” He shook his head, unable to look at Donnie even as he pulled him into a hug.

 

“I didn't want to tell you the first night because I didn't want to scare you off.”

 

“It would have.”

 

“Oh.” Donnie let his arms fall from the hug. “Do you want to leave then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Before dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I... I'll get your clothes then.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He dressed quickly and left. Mac didn't want to think as he started walking home. He just wanted to numb himself entirely. Forget about how much he missed him. Because apparently Donnie had enough people in his life. He shoved his hands in his sweater pockets and swore as his hands ended up buried in cash. Donnie had paid him for the night again. Because apparently he was more a whore than a potential partner. The rainfall turned from a light drizzle to pouring shower. Mac hardly noticed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple partners was in the tags you're not allowed to get mad at me! >.>
> 
> Ok you can be a lil mad
> 
> Poor Mac


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah chapter 4 already, thanks again to everyone with your wonderful comments they're much appreciated <3

“Here's your money.”

 

MacCready didn't look at the man's face as he took the handful of cash and counted it. He didn't short change him, but he didn't leave a tip either. Asshole.

 

“Great you got off now get out.”

 

“No kiss goodbye sweet cheeks?”

 

“Unless you want to pay for more time no.”

 

“Whatever bitch.” The man spat on his cheek before leaving the hotel room.

 

MacCready grimaced and wiped his cheek before shoving the cash in his pocket. He almost had enough to find another apartment. But the cold weather was cutting into his funds. No one wanted to pay for sex if it meant fucking in a cold alleyway, which meant having to work out of a hotel room. He had rented the hotel room for the day, and had fifteen customers throughout the day. According to the clock on the wall it was six at night. He had enough time to take a shower, which was just as well because he really didn't feel like taking anymore customers.

 

The water was just above lukewarm, and poured uselessly out of the shower head without pressure. Mac huffed and began scrubbing himself down with the soap he got at a dollar store. He was either stuck with a no pressure shower or one that threatened to rip off his nipples with how hard it shot water at him. Once he was moderately clean he tried off with the towel he brought, another dollar store purchase. The hotel was cheap and didn't provide anything other than the room and bedding on the mattress. But costing only fifty bucks a day meant it didn't eat into Mac's budget too much.

 

He packed up his things and left, dropping off the card key in the drop box of the lobby while checking his phone. Hancock had texted him again. Mac sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket. He hadn't talked to Hancock in two months, didn't want to tell him that he was still selling sex despite his warning, or about Donnie.

 

He didn't want to think about Donnie at all.

 

Didn't want to think about how much he did miss him, despite it all. Or how sore he was now that he was taking customers that were just into getting off. He knew it would be different but he didn't expect the sex to be down right terrible.

 

He made it to the end of the street before he started limping and he swore. Dizziness was already part of his everyday, but combined with pain it doubled. He checked his phone for the time and frowned as his eyes didn't want to focus. He shivered and made his way to the park. The shelters were closed after midnight so he couldn't find a bed there. And after avoiding Hancock for so long he didn't feel right going to knock on his door. Instead he found a covered bus stall and set his duffel bag on it for a make shift pillow, taking out a blanket from it. He hoped it wasn't too cold as he shut his eyes.

 

When MacCready woke the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor made him groan. He was in a hospital bed. Fucking great. It was very tempting to try throwing his pillow at the damn beeping thing but he refrained. His arms felt too damn heavy anyways.

 

“Oh good you're awake.”

 

Mac flinched, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking at the doctor standing at the foot of the hospital bed. He frowned, the man looked familiar though he was positive he hadn't met him before. Then it clicked and he let his head fall back to the pillow. He saw him in the picture with the damn dog.

 

“Are you in pain?” The doctor asked as he checked each machine the was connected to Mac in one way or another.

 

“Nope. Can I go?”

 

The doctor, who was apparently called Dr. Garvey according to his name tag, sighed and shook his head. What the hell kind of name was _Garvey_ anyways? It sounded like gravy. Not that Mac could really complain. His first name could be shortened to Bert, though he was lucky to not meet an Ernie. He realized he was on morphine after that trail of thought.

 

“I'm sorry Mr.Mac-”

 

“Ew none of that Mister stuff jesus.”

 

“Okay, I'm sorry MacCready but you were taken in by ambulance late last night when an officer found you in the park and couldn't wake you. The paramedics who brought you in couldn't wake you either.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And our examine shows you're suffering from a case of severe malnutrition which caused you to faint, and now you also have an acute case of hypothermia from how long it took for someone to find you.” His tone was kind, but Mac picked up a note of frustration but he couldn't understand why.

 

“That sucks.”

 

“You could have called someone to help you out.” Mac glared at him.

 

“No I couldn't.”

 

The doctor held up a piece of paper and Mac's eyes went wide, seeing the pink sticky note with Donnie's number scrawled on it, the same sticky note that had sat in his pocket since Donnie had given it to him.

 

“I found this in your pocket when you were brought in, we both know who you could have called.”

 

“Piss off...” There was no heat in Mac's voice as he turned to stare at the wall.

 

It was too much. Separating himself from everything for the past months, trying to forget about Donnie. Then to be stuck in the hospital with Donnie's boyfriend. One of them. Mac tried to swallow the ache in his throat as his eyes started to water. He sniffed in surprise as he felt a hand rest on his.

 

“I'm sorry... about everything. I know that doesn't help but I think you need to hear it. I thought Donnie would have told you before you found out the way you did.”

 

“You knew?” A tear fell from his eye and Mac tried to wipe them all away.

 

“Yeah, since the first day.”

 

“And it doesn't _bother_ you!?” Mac tugged his hand away.

 

“The only thing that bothers me is that he wasn't honest with you.” Garvey handed him a box of tissues. “I know why he did it but it wasn't right.”

 

“I- you didn't break up because of me did you?” He asked without expecting an answer.

 

“No but we argued.” The doctor shrugged.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But back to what we need to talk about, I know why you didn't call but you're severely underweight to the point that you're lucky that your organs haven't begun shutting down.”

 

MacCready just nodded, only half listening as Garvey explained the dangers of severe malnutrition. He just couldn't bring himself to care very much. He already knew he was underweight, his ribs and collar bone sticking out alarmingly. It didn't show badly in his arms and legs yet but he knew he was getting there. All the money he made he had sent to Duncan, only eating at soup kitchens and shelters when they were open.

 

“I can't sign you out of the hospital unless you have somewhere to stay.”

 

“Why?” MacCready glared.

 

“Because it would be medically irresponsible to send you away in this condition.”

 

“Yeah well too bad.” Mac tried to roll out of bed, almost face planting on the ground but the doctor easily caught him and set him back on the hospital bed. “I can't even pay for the this.”

 

“It's already paid for.”

 

Mac froze, fury boiling inside of him until he slammed his hands against the edge of the bed.

 

“Oh fuck no I am _not_ taking any more of his money!” Mac practically hollered, forgetting about his promise to Duncan until it was too late.

 

“Technically it's both of ours and _I_ am paying for it.” Garvey crossed his arms as Mac stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Why would you do something so _stupid_.”

 

“Because like it or not, you need help.” The doctor sighed. “I have to see some other patients before my shift ends but I'll be back.” He turned to leave, and before he could stop himself Mac grabbed at his lab coat.

 

“I just... I don't get it.” Mac's hands were shaking and Garvey gave him a kind smile.

 

“You don't get why I would help you after you slept with Donnie?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Because of two things; Donnie and I are in a loving open relationship, and it's the right thing to do.” He gently tugged his coat out of Mac's grasp. “See you in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Mac lay down on his side, feeling nauseous. His clothes were folded up neatly beside him, cellphone on top. His duffel bag on the chair beside him. It was definitely annoying that Garvey seemed genuinely nice, Mac had tried to imagine him as some jackass that didn't deserve Donnie but now... He just felt worse. If Donnie had someone that good in his life how was Mac ever going to fit in?

 

He got dressed slowly, dizziness making it difficult. Maybe he was in worse shape than he thought. A tray of hospital food sat on a trolley and he ate it, grimacing from it being cold. He had eaten worse though, but now that he had actually put something in his stomach he craved more, his stomach growling angrily from the neglect of the passed few months. A chuckle from the doorway made him jump.

 

“Ah sorry, I knew you would get hungry eventually. Here.” Garvey held out a plastic wrapped cookie.

 

“Thanks Doc.” Mac unwrapped it in a rush, almost crumbling it in his haste before wolfing it down.

 

“You can call me Preston, if you want.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Want me to take you to the cafeteria before I leave?”

 

“Yeah that would be good.”

 

Mac didn't feel much like talking on the way there, not with the iv bag still attached to him. He was grateful that Preston didn't seem to want to talk much either. The other man look almost as tired as Mac felt, the change from his lab coat to the sweater and jeans made him looked softer. He reached out to touch Preston's sweater and let out a giggle.

 

“Maybe we should lower your morphine.”

 

“Why am I on it?”

 

“Frostbite.” Preston took both of Mac's hand in his and Mac's eyes went wide. “Being bright red like this means you have some damage and it's going to hurt a lot, but your nerves didn't die off.”

 

“Christ...”

 

“You're very lucky someone found you.”

 

Mac started to tear up again and Preston patted his shoulder.

 

“Hey I know it's been rough but it's going to be okay now.”

 

“Does Donnie know I'm here?” Mac's voice wobbled as he asked and Preston gave him another packet of tissues to wipe his eyes.

 

“No, that's up to you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The cafeteria was full, which was fine by Mac. Everyone was too busy with each other to notice as Preston and him got a tray of food and sat down. Roast chicken with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. It was the best thing Mac had tasted in a long time.

 

“So...” Preston started and Mac gave him a confused look.

 

“So?”

 

“Do you want to stay in your hospital room or the spare room with us?”

 

Mac swallowed his mouthful of potatoes.

 

“I... I don't know if I can see Donnie right now.”

 

“Okay.” Preston gave a resigned sigh.

 

“You can tell him I'm here but...” Preston smiled kindly.

 

“Take all the time you need okay? You'll need to talk eventually, but I won't push you to it.” He took the crumpled pink piece of paper that had Donnie's number and wrote another. “Both these numbers are for our cell phones so if you're not up for calling you can text okay?”

 

“Yeah I... I will. Will you be back or?”

 

“I work Monday to Friday morning shift, I'll check up on you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Okay.” Mac chewed his lip, staring down at his empty dinner tray.

 

Did he really want to spend the night in the hospital? The last time he had spent the night at a hospital was with Duncan. Before that was when Lucy... He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to think about it.

 

Preston handed him the paper and got up to leave.

 

“Did you want me take you back to your room?”

 

“I...” Mac swallowed hard, his hands starting to shake. “Is it too late to change my mind?”

 

“Nope, whenever you're ready okay?”

 

“Thank you for, well, everything.”

 

“Just happy to help.”

 

Preston showed him where to put his dinner tray before taking him to sign out desk, where he prescribed him painkillers as well as getting several booklets on proper diet. One of them being on anorexia. Which Mac argued was not necessary but Preston refused to put it back. He didn't really blame him. It was then that the alarm on his Iv bag beeped because it was empty and Preston gently removed the needle from his hand so that they could leave. The nurse at the desk gave him a heart shaped band aid for it. They then got Mac's duffel bag out of his room and left towards the parking lot.

 

As soon as the cold night air hit him MacCready couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu. It had been raining the last time he got into a car on his way to Donnie's apartment. The rain falling on him now was heavy and cold and he shivered. Opening the car door sent a twinge of pain from his hands up his arms and he grit his teeth. He had a feeling that the pain was only the start of what would come as the morphine wore off. It wasn't until Preston parked the car by the apartment building that Mac found himself shaking again.

 

“Did you want to wait here and I go talk to him first?” Preston asked after waiting five minutes for Mac to get out of the car with him.

 

“I... Maybe I'll wait in the hallway?”

 

“Okay, did you need help getting there? Your feet were almost as red as your hands...”

 

“I can do it.”

 

He didn't want to accept any more help than he needed, he already felt like his debt scale was already tipped too much from how much Preston was helping him. The guy was just too infuriatingly nice to get angry at. It was the equivalent of kicking a puppy for being too affectionate.

 

The hallway was the same as it had been before, very clean, the tile floor barely scuffed. MacCready leaned against the wall quietly, hugging his duffel bag and the paper bag full of his hospital supplies protectively as Preston disappeared into the apartment. At first everything was quiet but soon there was a rumble of voices from inside the apartment. Mac couldn't make out the words but he did recognize Donnie's and Preston talking, but then there was a third voice and Mac tensed. He almost forgotten that Preston wasn't Donnie's only boyfriend. And apparently both of them were home. He wondered how far he could get if he just ran for it, but he couldn't make his legs move. He was too exhausted to try and it wouldn't be fair to Preston after he was the one to sign him out. It might even get Preston fired if Mac tried to disappear and that wasn't something he was willing to risk. When the apartment door reopened MacCready held his breath instinctively. Donnie stood behind Preston, dark circles under his eyes and lacking the usual confidence in the way he held himself, shoulders slumped and nervous smile.

 

“I don't know whether to punch you or hug you.” Mac said honestly and Donnie let out a chuckle.

 

“I think everyone would agree that I would deserve the punch more.”

 

“Probably but,” MacCready held out one of his red hands for Donnie to see. “I won't be punching anyone for awhile.”

 

“Oh honey...” Donnie gasped, reaching out for him but MacCready pulled back, ignoring the pained look that came over Donnie when he did.

 

“Can I... put my stuff down somewhere? It hurts to hold anything with my hands fu-messed up like this.”

 

“Oh, right, of course.” Donnie opened the door further and stepped aside to let Mac through. “The spare room is down the hall.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I'm going to help with dinner okay? Be back in a minute.” Preston said before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

MacCready followed Donnie down the hallway to the spare room. It was small, a desk on one side in front of a large window, a twin sized bed on the other. Mac dropped his duffel bag on the bed with a relieved sigh, his hands really were aching. One of his knuckles had blistered.

 

“It's... good to see you again.” Donnie spoke softly and Mac gave an exasperated sigh before giving him a hard glare.

 

“Let's get something straight, I don't forgive you, at all. In fact I'm even more pissed after finding out that Preston is a nice guy.”

 

“I didn't mean-”

 

“Don't give me that 'I didn't mean to hurt anyone' crap! You _lied_ to us Donnie, I don't care if you were scared or worried or whatever you don't fricken do that.” He spat, taking a breath to continue but stopped when he noticed Donnie biting his lip and nodding.

 

It was strange seeing him nervous, he had always looked confident with his smile. But now Donnie was fidgeting, wringing his shaking hands and shifting from one foot to the other, eyes not meeting his.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you...” Donnie's voice was so quiet that MacCready barely heard him.

 

“Damn right you are.” Mac snorted and shook his head. “You better make it up to me.”

 

Donnie visibly perked up at that, reminding MacCready again of an eager puppy.

 

“I get another chance?”

 

“Yeah... this time at least. _If_ you make it up to me, got it?”

 

“I will, I promise, anything you need okay?” Donnie rushed out and Mac sighed, it was getting harder to stay mad, even when he was still hurt.

 

“I need you to be honest with me from now on, don't leave _anything_ out, alright?”

 

“Got it.” Donnie was smiling again and Mac couldn't help but smile a bit to.

 

“Good, so why didn't I see Preston before? Did you just tell him to leave when you brought me over or...”

 

“Oh he was off on a mission with Red Cross, they ask him to come along every once in awhile, and you didn't meet Danse because he was on night shift for awhile.”

 

“I haven't met Danse yet.”

 

“Well actually you have, he was the cop that found you.”

 

Cold fear lanced up Mac's spine. Preston had said that him fainting had lead to his frostbite. But if Danse was the one to find him he knew it was really because MacCready had tried to spend the night in the park instead of calling anyone to give him a safe place to stay.

 

“Hey now don't look so worried,” Donnie soothed as he pulled Mac into a gentle hug. “I'm sure he'll like you to.”

 

MacCready just nodded as he hugged Donnie back. It looked like it was his turn to keep secrets.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Donnie gets another chance, but of course the story isn't over yet :)


	5. Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with me, love you guys <3

There was a knock on the door and MacCready expected Donnie to pull away from the hug, he didn't, instead he tightened his hold on him  and hugged him closer.

 

“Hey you two, Danse says dinner's ready, did you need a moment?” Preston asked, opening the door just enough to talk to them.

 

“Just give us a minute.” Donnie smiled and Preston left them alone again. “Anything you wanted to talk about before dinner?”

 

“Not really...” Mac sighed and pulled away. “Maybe dim it down with the hugs for a bit?”

 

“Oh um sure.” Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, shoulders slumping again as his smile disappeared.

 

It didn't feel good to say no, but it some how felt necessary, just in case there were anymore surprises for Mac to find while he stayed in the spare room.

 

“Should we go to dinner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mac followed Donnie out of the room  to the kitchen where Preston had already served their plates. Enchiladas  and rice, Mac had never had enchiladas before but the dish smelled amazing and his stomach was  back to growling  like before . He sat at the table across from Preston, Donnie beside him at the head of the table  while  at  the other end sat Danse. Who was also really fricken tall compared to MacCready, but who seemed an inch or two shorter than Donnie. Mac was very thankful for Preston's height, who was only a head taller than him, but compared to  the other two giants in the room Mac didn't feel quite so tiny. Donnie noticed MacCready's gaze and a sliver of dread struck Mac at his grin.

 

“Make sure to eat all your vegetables Mac so you can grow big and strong.”

 

“My fork is going to go so far up your-”

 

“Play nice.” Preston cut him off with a chuckle and Mac stuck his tongue out at Donnie instead.

 

He had expected the red sauce on the enchiladas to be more tomato flavoured but instead it was tangy and a bit sweet mixed with a lot more spice than he was prepared for. Before he could ask for some water Donnie handed him a beer which Mac chugged.

 

“Hey hey no alcohol with pain killers.” Preston winced, getting up to fetch Mac a glass of milk.

 

“I made it mild.” Danse shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic.

 

“Your mild is a flame thrower.” Mac choked out before sinking into a coughing fit.

 

“Good flavor though.” Donnie smiled, already finished half his plate as he patted Mac's shoulder. “Eat it with the sour cream and you'll be fine.”

 

Mac scooped a generous amount of sour cream from the bowl on the table onto his plate. Preston set the glass of milk beside him as he started eating again. When he expected the spice it wasn't bad at all, not that he was going to tell Danse that after the 'I made it mild' comment. He could even admit to himself that it was the best thing he'd ever eaten that had tortilla's in it. But just to himself, he wasn't going to say it out loud. It was also soft, which he was thankful for as his fingers couldn't grip the fork with much pressure before it began to ache. He ate slowly because of the pain, mostly ignoring the idle chatter of the other three men. It felt odd sitting at the table with people who were practically strangers to him.

 

Danse of course was a complete stranger to MacCready. He hadn't seen the man smile once and he frankly looked like a lumberjack on a harlequin romance novel Mac had read once.  Which of course made him wonder if the guy ever ripped his shirt while chopping wood. Or if he had gone on a hike in the woods with Donnie and laid him down on a bear rug in front of the fireplace of a log cabin. Mac bit his lip and squeezed his eyelids shut as he tried to forget that image. He really didn't want to picture Donnie with anyone else but him.

 

He had a slightly easier time picturing Donnie with Preston but only slightly. After all Preston seemed nice enough, and he was a doctor for Christs sake which was at the top of the 'dream boat' scale. Mac didn't want to think about how he would be ranked on the dream boat scale. If it worked on a scale of one to ten he was sure he was at a negative five. 

 

After dinner Preston and Danse handled the dishes and leftovers,  leaving Mac stuck in the living room with Donnie. He wouldn't call the silence between them completely uncomfortable, but only because the t.v. was on to fill it. Mac had tried to volunteer to help with dishes but Preston had quickly, if gently, told him to rest his hands.  In the living room was the dog. He hadn't been allowed in the dining room because he had a bad habit of begging for food during meal time and spicy food was not good for him.

 

“What's his name?” Mac asked Donnie as the German Shepherd pawed at his pants until he pet him.

 

“Dogmeat.” Donnie looked embarrassed when Mac gave him a look.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I didn't name him and he doesn't answer to anything else.” Donnie shrugged. “At least he's cute.”

 

“Yeah he's cute.” Mac chuckled, scratching behind Dogmeat's ears.

 

The dog then wondered off and Mac sighed before tensing when Donnie tugged lightly at his shirt, looking from Mac to the spot beside him. A silent question of why Mac was sitting on the opposite side of the couch away from him. For a second Mac wanted to tell him off, to tell him to get one of his boyfriends to sit with him. But his heart wasn't in it. Sure he was still pissed but he didn't want to push Donnie away either. Instead he relented and slid down the couch to sit beside him, rolling his eyes when Donnie wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him close in a one armed hug.

 

“Still mad at you.” Mac huffed and Donnie chuckled.

 

“Well I haven't made it up to you yet so you have a right to be mad, I fucked up.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“But I don't want things to be tense while you live here okay? Danse and Preston already have stressful jobs so putting more on their plate wouldn't be fair.”

 

“Yeah well, Preston invited me...” Mac trailed off, it was his own fault that he needed the place to stay, but he didn't want to say it. After all Donnie was a big guy and Mac didn't know if he was the type to get angry. Even if Preston did take Mac's side it wouldn't end well.

 

“Hey don't look so worried,” Donnie soothed, ruffling Mac's hair. “All I meant by that is that I don't want a big amount of drama because of what I did and if we need to talk we should go elsewhere.”

 

Oh great, somewhere else where there were no witnesses. Mac shivered at the thought. It made him think back on his time with the gunners gang, if the boss had a problem with someone then that person quickly went missing. He didn't think Donnie was like that, at least he hoped he wasn't like that.

 

“You're looking pale.” Mac looked up to see Danse giving him a mildly concerned look.

 

“I... I just need to lay down.” Mac sighed.

 

“Do you need any help?” Donnie asked.

 

“No, I got it, thanks.”

 

“Okay, goodnight then.” Donnie patted him on the back as he got up.

 

It wasn't until Mac was in the bedroom that he realized he hadn't said goodnight back, or to Preston, and he felt like an asshole. But he thought it would only be awkward if he tried to go out and say goodnight after going to his room. Well, not really  _his_ room, just the spare room. Beside the desk was set of weights and a bow-flex trainer. He assumed  they belonged to Danse. There was also a large collection of medical books that he knew probably belonged to Preston.

 

He would have snooped if he had more energy but he really just felt tired. Instead he plugged in his cell phone, stripped down to his underpants, and went to sleep.

 

When MacCready woke the alarm clock on the bedside table read eight am in bright neon green. Mac just lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up so early. His stomach growled and he forced himself to roll out of bed and get dressed in his one change of clothes. The apartment was empty except for him and Mac frowned, going to the bathroom before finding a sticky note on his door. The note was in Donnie's handwriting, letting him know that everyone had gone to work, dogmeat was with the dog sitter, and that he was welcome to everything in the fridge. It was ridiculous to Mac that they had all left him alone in the apartment. If he was a complete asshole he could have cased the joint and robbed them of everything. Even if Danse was a cop.

 

He sat on the couch for a moment before deciding he couldn't stay in the empty apartment all day. It just felt odd staying in someone else ' s home when they weren't there. Mac grabbed his cellphone and left. It was still raining from the night before and he shivered. There was only one place he could really think of going.

 

“Holy shit you're alive.” Hancock laughed when he opened the door, grabbing Mac's arm and dragging him inside. “Get in get in already.”

 

“Ouch watch the grip.” Mac yelped as he was pushed against the wall, Hancock kicking the door closed behind them as he glared.

 

“You have a lot of fuckin' nerve showing up now.”

 

“Look I-”

 

“You weren't _that_ busy for months and- what the fuck.” Hancock went from glaring at his face to down at his feet, realizing he had pushed Mac hard enough against the wall that he was actually starting to lift him. “How much fucking weight did you lose christ!” He dropped his hold on Mac and crossed his arms.

 

“I fucked up.”

 

“Damn right you did!” Hancock stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before grabbing Mac by the ear and taking him to the kitchen. “You're gonna eat everything I hand ya or I'm gonna kick your ass.”

 

“Yes _mother_.” Mac blew a raspberry at him before yelping again as Hancock smacked him over the back of his head.

 

“You're a lil shit 'Cready, last thing I hear about you is that you're still working the street and _then_ you end up in the hospital.”

 

“Well I have the money to pay you back now.”

 

“If you try to fucking pay me with money you got from selling sex I will make you choke on it.”

 

“Didn't think you were into that.” He was teasing but Mac knew Hancock was pissed.

 

It wasn't until Hancock had him sitting down at the table that he felt like talking. And once he started talking he didn't stop, telling Hancock everything. He owed him that much. 

 

“You know if you fuck your hands up like that again they might end up looking like mine.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“I wasn't.”

 

“Well for Duncan's sake I suggest you start.” Hancock spat and Mac flinched at his words. “Do you really want Daisy to have to tell him you're gone when he wakes up?”

 

“If...”

 

“Don't you fucking start thinking 'if' he wakes up.” Hancock squeezed his shoulders. “Man you start getting down on yourself like that and I'll really start to worry.”

 

“Does that mean you'll give me another headache? You hit hard.” Mac rubbed the lump on his head with a wince.

 

“Yeah well you earned that one dumb ass.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So should I get the couch ready for ya?”

 

The question caught Mac of f guard. Hadn't he just explained he was staying in Donnie's spare room ?

 

“What do you mean?” Hancock stayed quiet for while, just looking him in the eye and taking a long drag on his cigarette.

 

“Mac, I mean this in the best way possible, but I don't think you will do well in an open relationship like Donnie's.”

 

“The hell do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean that whenever he spends time with one of his boyfriends you're gonna get jealous, you're gonna feel like he chose them over you, and it's gonna eat you up inside.”

 

MacCready felt like all the warmth in his body slid away and he shivered. It wasn't that Hancock was right, it was the way Hancock's words seemed to echo through him until they sunk into his bones. Was he right though? Mac didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to be close to Donnie, how was that so bad?

 

“What do you know about it?”

 

“First hand experience.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah 'oh', so don't go shrugging off what I said.” MacCready nodded, trying to ignore the cold knot that formed in his stomach. At least now he knew how Hancock knew Donnie. “If you're gonna go ahead and try being with him anyways ya gotta find a way to fit into the life he has now instead of trying to make a new one.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“You better, now come one you interrupted my xbox time. Ever heard of a game called munch's odyssey?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well bring the food to the living room and we'll take turns trying to beat it.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most notable thing I remember about Munch's Odyssey is that the bad guys call you buttwipe and the fuzzles are awesome, I think Hancock would love it.


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who sent me well wishes with this story hope you enjoy, this chapter is 4500 words long so it's a big one <3

The game had been fun, weird, but fun. It took Mac's mind off of things which was what he needed, to forget about his problems for awhile so he could go back to them with a clear head. He kicked a crumpled beer can across the street and sighed. The rain had finally stopped when he decided to head back home but the clouds still hung in the sky, blocking out what little stars showed in the city. His sneakers were still soaked and Mac grimaced at the wet squishy sound they made on every step. Inside the apartment building was warm and Mac sighed, leaning back against the elevators back wall. He was nervous still, but it had dimmed to a dull tickle in the back of his mind. It wasn't until he was standing in front of the apartment door that the tickle grew to a dull itch. The door was already unlocked when he tried the knob and he paused. On the doormat were a pair of shoes, not Donnie's or Preston's. The itched turned to a burn. He didn't want to see Danse.

 

“Close the door before the dog gets out.”

 

“Alright alright.” Mac shut the door quickly and kicked off his shoes.

 

He planned to go straight to his room but Danse was in the hallway with his arm crossed.

 

“So?” He asked sternly and Mac gave him an annoyed look.

 

“So what?”

 

“Have you told Donnie that you were in the hospital because of your own stupidity.”

 

The words were like nails on a chalkboard, grating on every nerve until he tensed every muscle, hands balled into fists.

 

“Oh fuck off.” Mac spat and moved to push passed him, Danse blocked the way with his arm.

 

“Either you tell him or I do, I won't give you another chance to lie.” Danse dropped his arm back to his side and left to the living room, leaving Mac alone in the hallway.

 

Part of Mac wanted to follow him and give him a piece of his mind, but he doubted Donnie would like it much if he tried to pick a fist fight in the living room so he left him alone. It still left him rattled, Danse was big and if he hated him then that could mean a lot of trouble in the long run. Mac went to the spare room and flopped on the bed with a huff. It was only six and he already wanted to sleep. He yelped when something heavy landed on him and then he could barely breath as Dogmeat excitedly licked his face.

 

“Agh dog I'm gonna choke on your breath!” Mac laughed, ruffling Dogmeat's ears playfully. “Ya missed me today huh? Glad someone did, Grumpy certainly didn't did he? No he didn't.”

 

Dogmeat cocked his head to the side and Mac was instantly reminded of Donnie. He frowned and hugged Dogmeat close. He missed him. Which was stupid because he was still mad at him. But what started with a burning anger had burned down to an aching pit that settled uncomfortably in his gut. Was he just an easy lay to Donnie with little to no chance of there being anything else between them? A wad of cash sat on his bedside table and Mac sighed. Dogmeat whined and Mac ruffled his fur before letting him go.

 

Then there was the tell tale thump of the apartment door opening and Mac jumped up to his feet, going slightly red at his own eagerness to see him. When he stepped out of the spare room he walked straight up to Donnie, not really hearing the conversation he was having with Danse when he took Donnie's hand in his.

 

“We need to talk.” Donnie just gave a nod and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

“Danse? Mac and I are going out for a bit, text me if you need something.”

 

“Be safe, I don't want to hear your name on the police scanner.” Danse spoke sternly but Donnie just laughed.

 

“I'll behave just for you.”

 

Mac slipped on his still wet sneakers and followed Donnie out. Neither of them really spoke, Mac just shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked and tried to ignore the wet squish noises that followed them from his feet. He didn't pay much attention to where they were going. The city streets all looked the same, cracked pavement and bricks. He only looked up when Donnie opened a door and he realized they were entering a bar. He also realized that Donnie was still holding his hand as he waved to the bartender with his free hand and took Mac to one of the private rooms.

 

“Waitress will be here in a bit to take our drink orders then we can talk.” Donnie smiled, sitting on the leather seat of the booth with a heavy sigh as he let go of Mac's hand.

 

MacCready sat across from him, taking his phone out and playing with it. He didn't know where to start. When the waitress came he ordered a beer and nearly chugged it until Donnie lowered the bottle from his lips.

 

“Easy Mac or you're gonna end up puking.”

 

“Might puke anyways.”

 

Donnie frowned, sipping his coke and rye.

 

“Well I hope not...”

 

They were quiet, the rumble from the main bar room filling the silence.

 

“Why do you keep giving me money?” It came out more accusatory than MacCready meant but it was too late to take it back, even if Donnie seemed to wince from his tone.

 

“Well when you're spending time with me you're not taking clients and making money... which if you have a pimp can be dangerous.”

 

“So... So you weren't trying to pay me then?” He tried to ignore the hopeful butterflies that sprouted in his stomach.

 

“Not really no, I just didn't want you to get in trouble because you were spending time with me.” He sipped his drink again and Mac smiled for a moment.

 

“So maybe we're... dating?” He tried tentatively and Donnie grinned.

 

“Yep! I mean, if you wanna count this as a date we can but I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant first or to a sappy movie where I can wrap my arm around your shoulder and we can cuddle up a bit...” He trailed off with a chuckle.

 

“You've been thinking about it a lot?”

 

“Well I had a few months to think it over.”

 

Donnie didn't say it cruelly, his voice only had a small note of sadness to it but that's all it took for Mac to want to shrink into himself.

 

“Yeah I... guess you did.”

 

They both sat quietly for awhile and finished their drinks.

 

“Where did you go Mac?” Donnie's voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

 

“I just... I really couldn't be around you for awhile. So I worked.”

 

“Did a customer do this then?” His voice was full of concern as he took Mac's hands in his. They didn't hurt as much and weren't as red, but they were still healing and looked worse for wear.

 

“No that... that wasn't how it happened.”

 

“Then how?”

 

“I just... I had nowhere to go and I was tired... So I just... Went to the park.” Mac felt like his throat was closing as he spoke, his voice growing quieter and quieter until he could barely hear himself speak.

 

“You went to the park instead of calling me? What if it had been worse? You could have froze...”

 

Mac had expected Donnie to sound mad, smack him upside the head. Instead he just sounded hurt, his blue eyes staring down at his hands with an expression of guilt.

 

“I didn't think you wanted me hanging around...”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I'm just a whore!” Mac snapped, tugging his hands away. He could feel his anger boil again, the pit once again a raging fire. “You're not supposed to give a shit about someone like me, you just pay for service and I go.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, I already overstayed my welcome and- and fucking moved in and-” Mac choked back a sob, hands covering his face as his vision blurred. “And you already got a life okay? You don't need me coming along and screwing that up.”

 

“Mac look at me,” Donnie gently took Mac's hands in his again, lowering them down so he could see his eyes. “I never wanted us to just be a string of one night stands.”

 

“You... you didn't?””

 

“No I just, well I saw you and wanted to get to know you but I know that someone only works the streets if it's their absolute last resort so I wasn't going to take away anytime you needed to make money so I just, hired you the first night and hoped that would be enough to bring you back. I just didn't know how to tell you I wanted more than that.”

 

“But you already have Danse and Preston..”

 

“I do and I love them very much, but that doesn't stop me from loving you to.”

 

“So what you just collect people to sleep with?” Mac spat, he had thought the fire from before had vanished but it roared into a rage.

 

“N-no I-”

 

“Because I don't want to be some side piece of ass when you're bored.”

 

“That's not-”

 

“No wonder Hancock left.”

 

Donnie froze, for a moment he didn't even breathe and MacCready thought this was his breaking point, that he would finally get mad and yell at him. Instead, Donnie crumbled. Mac didn't know what to do as tears ran down Donnie's cheeks. The tall man looked small as his lip trembled. He didn't say a word, hardly made a noise as he cried, arms held around himself as if it was the only thing keeping him together.

 

“Shit Donnie I...” He trailed off as Donnie shook his head, took a deep breath in and finished the rest of his drink.

 

When the waitress came by again Donnie ordered some thick cut fries and whisky on the rocks. He waited until the fries were ready before talking again.

 

“What do you know about me and Hancock? Besides that we slept together.”

 

“Well um... that you were together and... I guess that's it.” Mac's ears burned with embarrassment and Donnie's expression sunk into a glare.

 

“So you just assumed us ending was my fault?”

 

“Well... “

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey I've known Hancock longer than you.”

 

“Then you know he's a drug addict.”

 

“Well yeah I-”

 

“I used to be, I got clean, and that's why I can't be with him.” Donnie spoke in calm monotone before draining his whiskey. “Now why did you decide to risk freezing to death instead of calling me? Or fuck you could have called Hancock why didn't you?”

 

“Because I... I don't know.”

 

“Bullshit, you wanna get nasty with this talk with me but won't spill anything in return? Then I'll leave.”

 

“Wait no I just...” Mac swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. “I just stopped giving a fuck okay?”

 

“No, that's not okay.” Donnie sighed, eating a few fries when the waitress showed up to refill his drink and waited for her to leave.

 

“But I've been there and it fucking sucks.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

It was quiet between them again. Where before there was a quiet calmness between them it was tense, like a string about to snap. Mac knew it was his fault, he pushed too hard. Pulled at every loose thread he could grasp until he found something he could hold onto. Of course it came at a price, everything did.

 

“So, what else did you want to talk about?” Donnie's tone was bored and Mac hated it, the fire was gone and now he just felt cold.

 

“I... I just want to know about you I guess.”

 

“You could have asked before bringing up Hancock.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So what exactly do you want to know about me?”

 

“Well... Why multiple partners and I guess how you know Hancock since I don't really know the story behind that.”

 

Donnie sighed, taking a long pull from his drink as he leaned back in his seat.

 

“Well, multiple partners is easy, I've always been like that. Started in high school, was in a lot of foster homes and sex is the easiest way to know people quick before getting moved around. Probably not the best way but I really didn't give a fuck back then and then the habit just stuck. How I know Hancock is a longer story, goes back to how I lost my leg and shit that happened so buckle down if you want to hear that long ass story.”

 

“Well let me order a whiskey and a couple more beers and then I'll be good.”

 

He had been married. Wife and kid, typical happy life from a weekday sitcom. They were going on their second honeymoon when the plane went down in the Atlantic. It had been a typical flight one moment, then water was rushing in the next. Donnie's leg was crushed under the seat in front of him. The plane had crumpled on impact, killing most passengers. Ava was beside him, he couldn't see Shaun, she had been holding him but the plane wall had caved in against her shoulder. He tried to get her seatbelt undone. Had tried so hard to save her while the water went over his head. But there wasn't enough time. He ran out of oxygen and blacked out.

 

Donnie's voice was shaking and Mac rested a hand on top of Donnie's.

 

“You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to.”

 

“No I... I owe you this Mac.” Donnie gave him a smile, even with his eyes full of tears.

 

When he had woken up it was in the hospital. Preston was the Doctor on call, told him he was lucky he had survived. The first thing Donnie did was ask where his family was. Where was Ava, where was his baby boy? He knew the answer from the look on Preston's face, Donnie couldn't stop crying.

 

After that it was a blur of Doctor's visits, he couldn't remember talking to anyone, everyone he knew had been on that plane. He only remembered telling Preston that he didn't care when his leg failed to recover from being crushed and they needed to amputate. He had to attend Ava's and Shaun's funeral in a wheelchair. It had been months before he was allowed to leave the hospital. Teaching him how to walk with the prosthetic. Preston had stayed his Doctor during that time.

 

After he got out of the hospital he couldn't stand being in Ava and his apartment. Everything reminded him of her and the life they had built together. So instead he had hung out in bars, drinking himself stupid, and when that wasn't enough he started to get high. That's when he met Hancock. Donnie had run out of money and started selling sex to fuel his addictions. Hancock had hired him a few times, they got along and started a relationship. After that it was a blur of sex and drugs. It all came to a halt when Donnie met Danse. Who promptly arrested him during a sting operation.

 

He spent six months in jail, the lightest penalty, because of his military service and the fact that it was his first drug offence on record. That and Donnie had called one of Ava's old co-workers from the law firm. Valentine had only charged him half his rate, Ava had been a good friend of his and he wanted to see Donnie go into a rehab program. So that's what he did, spent the six months in jail attending a rehab program. An actual decent one, Nick had made sure. Hancock visited him regularly at first, but there was tension because Donnie wanted to get clean and Hancock had no interest in changing his habit.

 

Donnie finished his drink and sighed.

 

“Do you need to stop?” Mac asked, giving Donnie's hand a squeeze.

 

“Yeah, let me get a couple more drinks in for the rest. Also you should eat.”

 

The waitress left the bottle of whiskey with them as well as another serving of thick cut fries. Donnie waited until Mac had eaten a couple handfuls before continuing.

 

“So, long story short for the jail part, I got out, Hancock and I couldn't see eye to eye anymore because I couldn't get high or be around him while he was high, which is most of the time. We still tried to make it work...”

 

Donnie had to move out of the apartment they had together, get his own place. It was an awful place but it was all he could get on short notice. Of course he was still selling sex, went to the hospital regularly to make sure he didn't catch anything. At first he just saw Preston briefly in the hallway, their conversations growing longer each time, then Donnie figured out he liked him and it all went to shit. He had told Hancock, who was pissed, accused him of sneaking off behind his back to hookup with someone that didn't look fucked up. Donnie hadn't and tried to tell him so but Hancock didn't believe him, so Donnie left and hadn't talked to Hancock since.

 

“And so you went to Preston after that?”

 

“Well first I met Deacon, he's known in a few circles for getting people off the streets into some decent jobs. Which is how I got my job with him. Then Nick called me and said he found Nora's will, which left me all the money she got from her parents and her assets. One of her assets was the Sanctuary apartments so I moved in there. Then I sent Preston a big ass bouquet of flowers with my number-”

 

“Wait you _own_ the Sanctuary apartments?”

 

“Rude interrupting me but yeah they're mine, fixed up the place as an investment and it's worked out alright. I get invited to rich guy parties sometimes now to.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, Ava came from a real upper class family and they wanted me to play the part. I tried for a bit, met Danse at a police charity ball, give a few months and here we are. Kinda weird now that I think about it, a year ago I was just getting out of jail.”

 

Mac nodded and downed a shot of whiskey. They had both lost count of how many drinks they had had between them, but the bottle was empty and the waitress kept bringing them. He wondered if the bar ever limited how much he could drink. He definitely felt drunk.

 

“So what about you, what's your story?”

 

“Er...” Mac's mouth went dry and reached for a bottle of beer.

 

“Come on Mac I just spilled everything for you...”

 

“I know but mines just, not that interesting.” Donnie gave a him a glare before kicking Mac's shin under the table. “Ow! Fine Christ.”

 

He drained his beer and huffed, trying to gain his nerve, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke.

 

“Two months before I met you I was on a job with a moving company, Lucy, she was my wife, sh-she was picking up Duncan, our kid, from daycare when a guy, a damned drunk-” Mac choked on his words, his breath shaking as he started to cry.

 

“Jesus Mac I... I'm sorry.”

 

“No- no you're right you told me your stuff so. Look Lucy didn't make it but Duncan did, or, well he lived alright? But now he's got brain damage and he's in coma and- fuck.” He choked again and started sobbing.

 

It had been so long since he had let himself cry like that and now he couldn't turn it off, desperately rubbing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. He barely registered when Donnie sat beside him but he felt his arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Mac's hands clutched at the front of Donnie's leather jacket as he cried, head pressed against his chest to try muffling his own sobs. Donnie just tucked his chin atop his head.

 

“Just let it all out okay Mac? I got you don't worry.”

 

“I just- fuck I don't know what to do.”

 

“I'll help you anyway I can okay? Find you a safe job so we can help your boy.”

 

He didn't know how long he cried for, it felt like hours, but when he was done he felt light headed, Donnie still held him close. Mac opened his eyes, not moving as he looked up at him. Donnie had closed his eyes, a few tears still clung to his eyelashes. Mac had never noticed how thick Donnie's eyelashes were before, he had always been distracted by the blue of his eyes or the pink curve of his lips. Donnie opened his eyes, blinking as he saw Mac staring at him and opened his mouth to say something only for Mac to lean up and kiss him. He tasted like salt and whiskey and Mac moaned, arms wrapping around Donnie as he kissed him back, neither of them breaking away until the ran out of oxygen.

 

“We should...” Mac started but his mind went blank.

 

“Head home?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Donnie paid, taking Mac's hand in his again as they made their way home. Both of them were a bit wobbly with their footing and giggled every time they stumbled. On the inside of the apartment door was a sticky note letting them know that Danse had been called back into work.

 

“Guess it's just you and M-mmph!”

 

Donnie was cut off as Mac pulled him down by his coat collar for a kiss. Where before the kiss had been tender now it was rough and desperate, licking into Donnie's mouth with a groan as he pulled the other man to the couch and shoved the bigger man over to lay on it, straddling his lap.

 

“I want you.” Mac panted, tugging off his sweater and shirt before grabbing his belt.

 

“Couldn't tell.” Donnie chuckled, zipping off his jacket and stripping himself off his shirt.

 

“And don't you dare pay me this time.” He took off his belt.

 

“Bu-.”

 

“I don't have a pimp, I just, I just want this to be for us okay?”

 

“More than okay.”

 

Mac was down to his underwear by the time Donnie had completely stripped, pulling him into another hungry kiss as he lay Mac down on the couch before nipping and licking at his neck. His hands roamed over him, running over his sides and legs. Mac couldn't help but run his hands over Donnie as well, from the strong muscle of his shoulder and down his back to the firm muscles of his stomach and up to his chest. Mac loved his chest, the dusting of freckles and the dark tan of his nipples. He couldn't help himself as he licked over each sensitive bud. Donnie moaned from the licking, reaching down to his jeans for the small bottle of lube he always kept with him. Mac kept teasing Donnie's chest as he felt slick fingers reached into his briefs a gently rub at his entrance. He groaned, grazing his teeth against a nipple as one slick finger slipped inside him, brushing against his spot as the second finger joined in. He rocked his hips impatiently, taking a mouthful of Donnie's chest and sucking hard. He wanted him so badly, it felt like an eternity since he had his cock in him.

 

“I'm loose enough dammit.” Mac hissed, reaching down and taking Donnie's cock in hand to stroke him.

 

“That's the booze talking.”

 

Mac growled, biting at Donnie's chest when a third finger entered him. Donnie just groaned, stretching Mac until he was satisfied as Mac left bite after bite on his chest before finally slicking his cock in lube and tugging off Mac's briefs before entering him. Mac groaned, legs wrapping around Donnie's waist and pulling him down until he could feel his full length filling him. His arms wrapped around Donnie as they began to rock with each other, moaning in between light kisses, hands in each other's hair. With every rock of their hips Mac could feel Donnie's cock slide across his spot. He couldn't help arching his back to feel Donnie move against him, his own cock trapped between them. Their pace was slow, feeling every touch of skin against skin. Mac shuddered, moaning as Donnie angled his hips.

 

“I love seeing you like this, the way you go pink from face down your neck, spreading to your chest.” Donnie purred, kissing Mac's cheek.

 

“I love you.” Mac whispered before his eyes went wide as he realized what had slipped out.

 

Both of them froze.

 

“You do?” Donnie pulled back just enough to look at him and Mac covered his face with his hands, feeling absolutely mortified until he felt Donnie kiss his lips. “Because I love you too!”

 

MacCready couldn't believe his ears, slowly lowering his hands until he could see Donnie smiling down at him.

 

“S-Say that again?”

 

“I love you Mac.” Donnie grinned and Mac shuddered, wrapping his arms around Donnie again as he started rocking their hips.

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you so much.” Donnie groaned, picking up their pace until Mac moaned.

 

Mac had worried that he would never get to hear those words, and now that he had he couldn't help the way it felt, his skin tingled, his toes curling as Donnie thrust into him deep. Pleasure lanced up his spine as he groaned, thighs shaking from his hold on Donnie's hips. His cock ached but he refused to touch himself, focusing just on the feeling of Donnie filling him deep. The warmth of his cock, the way his own muscles stretched around his cock until squeezing as Donnie hit his spot.

 

“I'm close.” Mac shuddered and Donnie kissed his cheek.

 

“Me too Babe, cum for me.”

 

Mac arched as he came, eyes rolling back and mouth open as he felt Donnie spill into him. It took awhile for them to catch their breath, Donnie picked Mac up with one arm and moved them so the both lay on their sides, his cock slipping out of him. Mac shivered as he felt his cum slowly run down his thigh. He didn't have the slightest desire to move to clean their mess. Donnie's arms around him, feeling his breath in his hair and heartbeat against his cheek. The couch fabric pressed like a blanket against his back.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Donnie asked quietly.

 

“Mean what?” MacCready yawned before nuzzling against him, ready to fall asleep.

 

“That you love me?”

 

“Yeah... Yeah I really do.”

 

“Good, 'cause I really love you too.” Donnie kissed the top of his head and Mac drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me know what you think it's much appreciated!


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big apology for such a long wait for an update, my kitty of 15 years passed away and it really hit me hard, and a big thank you to my buddy's for keeping me going.

The living room clock read three in the morning, Mac yawned and wondered what had woke him up before closing his eyes. Then the light weight of a blanket settled over him and Mac blinked his eyes open again. In the dark it was hard to make out who had tucked him in, he was laying on top of Donnie, who was snoring and couldn't have tucked him in while asleep. The other person in the room then stood and stretched and Mac finally recognized him as Danse.

 

“I told him.” Mac yawned again and Danse turned back to look at him.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Danse nodded, visibly relaxing, his shoulders sinking down as he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Good.”

 

Carefully Mac slid off of Donnie, draping the blanket over him before leaving to go to the bathroom to pee. The apartment was uncharacteristically cold, the bathroom window having been left open slightly. It struck Mac how quiet it was at three in the morning compared to three in the afternoon. The streets completely void of people as he looked down, seeing the street lights shining down on nothing but cars. He shivered and rubbed his arms, realizing he was still completely naked he went to his room and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants that had been left on the bed for him. It was then that his stomach decided to growl and Mac huffed a frustrated sigh. Ever since he started eating basic meals again his body wanted nothing more than to stuff it's gullet and he didn't think it would let him sleep until he found something to munch on.

 

He tiptoed passed the master bedroom, hearing Preston snoring inside and not wanting to wake him up. The fridge lacked any snack food. It was packed full of course, but all of it was fruit, vegetables and meat. Stuff that either required a lot of prep work or it just didn't fill his junk food craving. Mac sighed, wondering if he was half awake enough to attempt making a grilled cheese, and if it counted as an insult to the healthy food kick Donnie and Preston were on.

 

“Here.” Danse nudged his arm, McDonalds cheeseburger in hand.

 

“Oh thank god one of you doesn't want to live off celery and carrots.” Mac practically moaned as he bit into the burger.

 

“Yes, unfortunately they do this at the beginning of every month.” Danse shrugged, dipping a french fry in ketchup before eating it as Mac took the chair beside him.

 

“Seriously? Every month?” Mac groaned. “I'm gonna starve.”

 

Danse just shook his head, nudging the full McDonald's paper bag on the kitchen table.

 

“I work night shift, if you're awake we can share.”

 

“You're a life saver.”

 

“More like an artery clogger.”

 

Both MacCready and Danse froze at the sound of Donnie's voice. They turned slowly in unison as Donnie glared down at them with his hands on his hips.

 

“Donovan-”

 

“Don't you 'Donovan' me Danse I should turn you over my knee for this.” Donnie leaned down, poking Danse in his broad chest. “You know how bad that stuff is for you, I mean come on you're practically plush.” He placed his hands on Danse's chest and squeezed for emphasis.

 

“S-Stop that!” Danse sputtered, crossing his arms protectively over his chest as his face turned as red as the ketchup.

 

“On second thought,” Donnie grinned devilishly as he leaned forward, nose to nose with Danse as he reached down to give Danse's ass a squeeze to. “I like how plush you are.”

 

Danse glared for a second before Donnie kissed him and Danse sighed, relaxing into it, Donnie wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he sat on Danse's lap.

 

“It's not like there's any health food place open this late for take out.” Danse grumbled weakly, still flustered as he took another bite of his burger and Donnie just chuckled.

 

“Okay true, and you and Mac are getting along.” Donnie grinned.

 

Mac just nodded and reached for another burger out of the bag, unsure what he should be feeling with Donnie straddling Danse's lap. It was cute sure, seeing how Donnie liked to ruffle Danse's feathers and the way Danse seemed to melt from Donnie cuddling up to him. He just wasn't used to sharing.

 

“Ya know, with you two getting along so well it gives me an idea on how you can bond even better.” Donnie practically purred and Mac found himself shivering from the tone.

 

“Well... If you think it's a good idea.” Danse swallowed and Mac looked between them both in confusion, not understanding at all where the conversation was going, his mind still clouded from the little amount of sleep he got.

 

“What do you think Mac, sound like fun?” Donnie grinned.

 

“Uh sure?” He shrugged, finishing the last bite of his burger.

 

“Fantastic.” Donnie laughed, and before Mac knew it Donnie was lifting him up from under his armpits, and laying him down on his back over the table.

 

“Wait what?” Mac squeaked as Donnie slipped off the loose pair of pyjama pants, leaving him naked on the table.

 

“You're not too tired are you?” Donnie brushed his hand through Mac's hair and he couldn't help but go limp at the touch.

 

“Nah I'm not tired.”

 

“Such a good boy.” Mac barely heard him before Donnie kissed him.

 

He moaned against Donnie's lips, shivering as his legs were spread apart. He still didn't know what was happening until he felt a warm tongue swipe against his hole. Mac's head hit the table as he moaned, limbs feeling like lead as he spread his legs farther apart. He was still sensitive from taking Donnie earlier in the night, every lick over his sensitive ring making him shiver. It barely registered to him that it was Danse kneeling down and making him moan until his face was pressed flush against his ass, beard rubbing against him with every lick. Mac's legs dangled over the edge of the table, thighs tensed with goosebumps over his skin as he reached down and ran his hands through Danse's hair, tugging as he rocked his hips against his warm mouth with a long moan.

 

“Doesn't he moan so pretty Danse? Pretty little babe” Donnie practically cooed, reaching out and stroking Mac's cock, precum already running down his shaft and onto his belly.

 

Danse gave him a few more licks before pulling away and standing.

 

“Yeah, just like you said.” Danse gave a small chuckle before unbuttoning the shirt of his police uniform.

 

Mac raised his head to watch, licking his lips. First was the black uniform shirt, then the white tank top Danse wore underneath. Danse may have been a few inches shorter than Donnie but his shoulders were broader, muscles sitting thickly on his frame, making him look more intimidating than MacCready wanted to admit, even to himself. And where as Donnie's chest was covered in freckles, Danse was covered in thick dark hair, leading down the middle of his belly to his waist line. Mac wondered if it was soft, or rough like Danse's beard had been. He didn't know which possibility he liked more.

 

“Like what you see?” Donnie asked, tone teasing as he rubbed his thumb in a circle over the head of Mac's cock.

 

“U-uh huh.” Mac barely managed to stammer, head thumping back down against the table.

 

He whined as Donnie rubbed the fingers of his free hand over Mac's slick hole, still wet from lube and Donnie's cum. His fingers dipped inside, stretching him apart, lube and cum leaking onto the table top. Eyes squeezed shut as Donnie slipped a third finger into him, scissoring all three apart, taking them out for a moment to give him more lube before stretching him open again. Mac groaned as Donnie's fingers brushed against his spot, only for a moment before he drew his fingers out again. Mac was about to cuss him out before he felt himself being stretched open again, thicker than before, even thicker than Donnie's cock had been. 

 

“Tell me if you need to stop.” Danse soothed, petting Mac's hair as he slid further in and Mac let out a whine.

 

It felt like too much, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, trying to force himself to relax. Donnie stroked his cock in slow tight pulls, distracting Mac from the stretch before leaning down to nip and suck at his chest. Mac panted, Danse pausing to lean down and kiss him softly. Mac moaned into his mouth, arms wrapping around Danse's neck as he slid in the final few inches. Danse's hips stilled, giving Mac time to adjust to his girth.

 

“Can't,” Mac panted, trying to catch his breath. “Can't fucking believe you're thicker than Donnie.”

 

“Almost scary isn't it?” Donnie laughed, ruffling Mac's hair as Danse kissed Mac's cheek.

 

“But you're okay?” Danse asked, voice wavering slightly with worry.

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good.” Mac gave him a smile before moaning as Danse rolled his hips forward.

 

Donnie stroked him in time with Danse's thrusts, small gasps and moans tumbling from his lips. His legs and arms still felt leaden, his movements sluggish as he took Donnie's cock in hand and brought him to his mouth, sucking just the tip to make Donnie moan before he rocked into his mouth out of eagerness. MacCready groaned, loving the fullness as both men rocked into him in unison. Danse angled his hips to brush over his spot and Mac gripped the edge of the table hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. It was all too much and then he was cumming, spilling onto his stomach as Donnie filled his mouth. It only took a few more thrusts before Danse came, eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip as he groaned, Mac moaning as he felt him spill inside him. Donnie pulled away first, leaning down to kiss Mac as Danse pulled out to.

 

“Well I say you two definitely earned your junk food.” Donnie chuckled and Mac weakly chuckled to.

 

Until they heard Preston clear his throat and Donnie gave him a sheepish look.

 

“I mean um, bad boys?”

 

“Donnie, you're terrible.” Preston snorted before laughing.

 

Donnie grinned at his laugh, running up to Preston and scooping him up into his arms.

 

“You love me anyways?”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Awe you're stuck with me.”

 

Danse shook his head at them before helping Mac off the table, keeping an arm around him so that Mac could lean on him for support. Mac shivered, feeling cum and lube run down his thighs as his legs wobbled.

 

“Would you like to wash up before going back to bed?” Danse asked him and Mac managed a weak nod before Danse picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

 

Danse liked his showers hotter than Donnie and MacCready found himself practically clinging to Danse to stay upright, his head against his chest. Soft hair tickling his cheek. Small gasps left Mac's lips as Danse washed him out, one hand on Mac's hip to help him stay still. The skin of Danse's hands were rough but Mac couldn't imagine them any other way, his grip firm but gentle.

 

“You look like your about to fall asleep.” Danse said softly and Mac chuckled.

 

“I might, feelin' pretty tired.”

 

“Time for bed then.”

 

Water off, Danse grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped Mac in it, drying him off and sitting him up on the counter before wrapping a towel around his waist. Mac grabbed a smaller one, tugging Danse forward and drying his hair as Danse dried his. When they got to the bedroom Donnie and Preston were already tucked into bed and Danse slid in beside them, tucking Mac inbetween them, Donnie rolling over with a sleepy smile to wrap his arms around them both and hug them closer.

 

“Make sure to get plenty of sleep Mac, big day tomorrow.” Donnie murmured, petting his hair.

 

“What do you mean?” Mac yawned, Danse already asleep.

 

“Might have a job lined up for ya, step one to helping you out, stable work.”

 

“That... that would be really good.” Mac blinked, hardly believing his ears.

 

“Yeah, and you seem like a good fit with the guys so, one big happy family yeah?”

 

Mac couldn't help but smile at the thought.

 

“Yeah, one big happy family.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought of it :)


	8. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little over 4000 words :)

Mac gave a grunt, picking up the heavy box and putting it up on the shelf above his head.

 

“Hey nope don't do that, you're gonna throw your back out.” Deacon shook his head.

 

“Er, sorry?” Mac wasn't sure how to take that, he'd never had an employer actually care if he hurt himself on the job.

 

“Next time use the trolly and put it on the pallet for the fork lift. That was the last for the stockroom stuff so your free to go home, not bad finishing early for your first day.” Deacon marked the box off on his clipboard.

 

Mac frowned, he was hoping for a full pay cheque not one full of half days.

 

“You sure there's not anything else for me to do?”

 

Deacon lowered his sunglasses to give him a scrutinizing look before grinning.

 

“Don't worry I marked you down for a full day, besides I think Donnie needs you at home.”

 

Mac took off his work gloves, shoving them in his pocket.

 

“He does? He hasn't texted me.”

 

“Trust me.” The short guy patted him on the shoulder as he walked passed. “He wouldn't ask for it but he needs someone with him.”

 

“Ah okay, thanks for the heads up.”

 

Deacon was a head shorter that him but made up for it with wise cracks. Donnie had dropped Mac off at the shop early in the morning, staying for an hour to introduce him to everyone at the shop before heading out to run some errands for Deacon. Deacon's shop was the main one in the city, a woman named Glory running another one across the city while a few smaller shops were run by other people, and because his was the main one it held the main store stock and online shop stock. Which is why when Donnie asked Deacon if he had any openings for Mac he was quick to point in the back. As it turned out Deacon was really easy going,  Tom managed the stock lists and had him pack things for the online sales before getting stuff ready to ship out for the other stores. Deacon explained that stock wouldn't be his only job, they'd move him around depending on what needed to be done but he'd always have a job. Especially after Donnie helped get the business up and running as well as he did. Mac didn't know exactly what Donnie did but apparently it had been huge for business.

 

It took him twenty minutes to walk home, surprised to see Donnie's car in the parking lot when he got there. Deacon had been right about him being home then. The front door to their apartment was unlocked when he tried the knob.

 

“Hey it's me.” Mac called out and Donnie leaned out of the kitchen to give him a confused look.

 

“Did it not work out or?”

 

“Nah finished early so Deacon sent me home.”

 

“Uh huh...”

 

Mac didn't like the sceptical tone of his voice.

 

“Why are _you_ home?” Mac narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Donnie ducked back into the kitchen.

 

“No reason.”

 

“Oh really?” Mac went into the kitchen, hugging Donnie from behind as the other man filled a water bottle in the sink. “That's not what Deacon said.”

 

“And what did Deacon say?”

 

“He said you needed someone today.”

 

Donnie sighed, obviously frustrated but turned in Mac's hold to hug him back.

 

“Yeah... Preston's working a double shift and usually he comes with me to therapy.”

 

“What kind of therapy?”

 

“Sex addiction.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

MacCready could admit to himself that he wasn't all that surprised, but he didn't think it would help Donnie if he knew that.

 

“I could come with you instead?”

 

“Yeah... I mean if you want to. Carrington's probably going to be pissed that I have another partner...” Donnie trailed off biting his lip.

 

“I can stay in the car?” Donnie snorted a laugh before shaking his head.

 

“Yeah no I'm not going to make you wait in the car like a dog.”

 

“I'm just saying you don't have to do this alone.”

 

“I know, I just, I want to focus on helping you out without having to deal with my mental crap.” Donnie huffed, squeezing Mac tighter in their hug before letting go to pick up his water bottle. “Lets get going before I bail again.”

 

“Alright.”

 

The psychiatric office was a forty minute drive away from the apartment. Mac didn't know when was the last time he had been so far away from the city centre but it felt nice. They passed by a dog park on the way and Donnie told him that he, Preston and Danse would often take Dogmeat there. Preston liked the gardens there, Danse liked that it was passed city limits so that it was much  quieter.

 

“There's also a camp ground two hours east from here that we really like.”

 

“Is the fishing good?”

 

“Yeah, it's a river leading into the lake so it's got a variety of fishing to. Plus the camp grounds are private so we can fool around all we like.”

 

“Oh now I'm definitely looking forward to the summer.”

 

“Me too; oh shit here's the doctor's office.”

 

Donnie took a sharp turn to the right pulling into a small parking lot for brown building with a sign that labelled it a Doctor's office.

 

“I know it doesn't look like much but Deacon recommended him to me, he sees another Doctor here.”

 

“Ah okay.”

 

The waiting room was small, a coffee table with a pile of magazines in the middle. A plant in one corner with a corner table for the coffee and water cooler in the other. Still it had a cozy feeling to it, the old wallpaper a salmon colour with a train tracks pattern on it. Donnie checked in with the receptionist  Pam while Mac read through the Doctors listed. Des demona \- gender reassignment, Carrington- Sex addiction,  Drummer – Nursing aid, the list went on. The Doctor's start and end times written in pencil. 

 

“Mac? Carrington's ready to see us now.” Donnie's voice wavered slightly as he gave Mac's sleeve a gentle tug.

 

“Still want me there with you?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Donnie nodded, more to himself than to Mac.

 

“You can tell me to go to the waiting room whenever you need.” Mac reached out and gave Donnie's hand a squeeze, he didn't know Donnie was shaking until then. “It's going to be okay.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Carrington's office was at the end of  the hallway.  The door a dark walnut,  no frosted glass window, only a brass plate with Carrington's named engraved into the metal, propped ajar with a plain block door stopper. Inside was a worn red fabric couch, the kind Mac expected to only exist on television show Psychiatrist offices. A fern in the in front of the window, a bookshelf beside that, and finally the grumpiest looking man Mac had ever seen sitting in front of a computer desk.

 

“It's good to see you on time-” Carrington said in a slightly surprised monotone before seeing MacCready and giving Donnie a stern look. “Donovan, who is this?”

 

“Well he's um...” Donnie faltered, wringing his hands nervously before wrapping an arm around Mac in a sideways hug. “My new partner.”

 

Carrington was quiet, the stern look not leaving his face as he pointed towards the couch.

 

“Sit.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

It was only three of Donnie's strides to get to the couch, which Mac wasn't sure was a testament to how small the room was or how long Donnie's legs were.

 

“Have you informed your partner about what we talk about?”

 

“Not really. 

 

“I see, in that case Mister...”

 

“MacCready.” Mac introduced himself, holding his hand out for Carrington to shake, which Carrington did not.

 

“MacCready; I assume Donovan has informed you that my job is to treat his sex addiction.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you know what that entails?”

 

“Talking about it?” Mac shrugged which based on Carrington's expression was not a satisfactory answer.

 

“I suppose that's an adequate description. We will be discussing Donovan's attachment to sex at length, starting from childhood-”

 

“Do we have to go over that again?” Donnie's interrupted, face pale and voice taking a meek tone that made Mac worry.

 

Donnie had sat at the far end of the couch away from him, which was the complete opposite of what MacCready was used to. Donnie would always sit beside him, hug him close and rest his cheek atop of his head. Instead he had the couch arm in a  white knuckle grip, his other hand clenched in a fist by his thigh and shaking. 

 

“Yes Donovan.” Carrington's voice was gentle, if a bit exasperated. “You have a strong link between your desire to belong and with sex. That's why we go over why you have such a hard time feeling like you belong even when you're in a loving relationship. I know this is hard for you to go through so we will take it slow. Shall we start with the passing of your parents?”

 

Donnie was quiet, eyes watering and Mac didn't know what to do. He reached out, resting a hand atop of Donnie's shaking fist only for him to flinch away from his touch.

 

“Do you need me to leave?” Mac asked quietly.

 

“Y-yeah.” Donnie's voice cracked and Mac could only swallow around the hard lump in his throat.

 

“I'll be in the car then.” Donnie handed him the car keys and he left.

 

A cold wind had picked up, the rustling of tree leaves being the only thing Mac could hear as he walked to the car. From the short time they had been in the building yellow leaves already covered the windshield, Mac sighed and brushed them off with his arm, grimacing when he realized they were cold and wet from the rain that drenched everything in the night. From the look of the grey sky over his head it was likely to rain again. He sighed and sat in the passenger seat,  turning the car on to run the heater and radio. 

 

“So much for being there when he needed me...” Mac murmured to himself, slouching down in the seat to watch the small rain drops starting to fall on the windshield. 

 

He wasn't surprised by it, which some how made it worse. Just knowing that he couldn't be a sit in for Preston, that Donnie rather go through it alone... Mac sighed and slung an arm over his eyes to block out the daylight. The appointment was set for an hour long, which was long enough for a nap. MacCready's phone went off in his pocket and he blinked when he saw Preston's name across the screen, not just a text but a phone call.

 

“Hello?” He answered.

 

“Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the appointment with the other one being so rough, how is it going so far?”

 

The lump in Mac's throat seemed to grow and he bit his lip hard before answering.

 

“He kicked me out- I mean asked me to go.” He mentally swore at himself, cringing as he heard Preston sigh on the other end.

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah, Carrington wanted to go over Donnie's childhood and he couldn't do it with me there I guess.”

 

“He does have a rough time with that...”

 

“So you know what went on when he was a kid?” He didn't mean to snap, Preston was always nice to him but the situation just felt like it was rubbing in the fact that Donnie was closer to Preston than he was with him.

 

“I do.” Preston's voice was calm, though Mac could tell he was guarded now, ready for Mac to snap at him again which on made MacCready feel worse.

 

“I-I'm sorry I just... It's obvious he needs you here and I'm not you.” Mac's voice trembled as he spoke before breaking on the last word, he wanted to keep it together, keep his breathing even but it wasn't working.

 

“Hey, Mac, it's going to be okay. Donnie just has a really hard time talking to the Doctor in front of anyone.”

 

“I guess...”

 

“Trust me.” Preston said, firm and soothing and Mac sighed, feeling himself to relax some.

 

“I'll try okay? I just, I didn't even know he had therapy until an hour ago when Deacon told me.”

 

“Donnie's embarrassed that he needs it, and also that it makes him very emotional so could you please be the one to drive home?”

 

“Yeah I can do that.”

 

“Thanks Mac, I owe you one, see ya when you get home okay?”

 

“Yeah sounds good, see ya then.” There was a click as he hung up and Mac dropped his phone on his lap. “Fuck.”

 

He rubbed the heel of his palms against his eyes and sighed, leaning forward until his head rested on the dash while he listened to the radio.  He wasn't Preston. Preston who even when he had to work a double shift managed to call just to see if Donnie was okay. When Mac hadn't even known about the appointment and would have been oblivious to it all.  He leaned back in the seat, wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve. What the hell was he supposed to do? Donnie said he loved him but he didn't trust him enough to let him know more about him. It didn't add up. He brought his knees up, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. All he could do was wait until the appointment was done and drive home.

 

He was almost asleep when there was a knock on the passenger window and he blinked up at the person blearily until his eye sight came into focus. Donnie looked worse for wear, eyes red and lips swollen from biting them so much, it was obvious he had been crying. Mac didn't have a second thought about opening the passenger door.

 

“That rough huh?” He asked, getting up out of the passenger seat so that Donnie could take it, he didn't expect Donnie to pull him down in his lap when he did.

 

“Yeah.” Donnie's response was muffled as he pressed his face down against Mac's shoulder, still shaking as he tried not to cry anymore than he already had.

 

“I would have stayed there with you if you needed me to.” He murmured softly, running a hand through Donnie's warm black hair.

 

“I don't like anyone seeing me blubber.” Donnie sniffed, pulling back just enough so he could look into MacCready's eyes. “I don't let anyone in the bad appointments because of that.”

 

“Not even Preston?”

 

“Nope- Wait, were you thinking I did this whole time?”

 

“Just a little...” Mac bit his lip and looked down, feeling real fucking stupid for assuming the worse again.

 

“Baby I'm so sorry.” Donnie hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. “I should have let you know sooner, I'm just, I really don't do well with these appointments. At all.”

 

“I can see that.” Mac gave him a half smile, wiping his thumb over Donnie's cheek where a tear escaped. “Preston called to make sure I drove you home safe so I figured you would be a bit of a wreck”

 

“Yeah he always calls when he and Danse can't make it... They know I'm a big baby afterwards.” His voice sunk into a grumble as he pouted and Mac had to laugh.

 

“You look more like a kicked puppy to me.”

 

“Ha ha real funny.” Donnie stuck his tongue out at him making Mac laugh again as he slid into the drivers seat.

 

“I know I am, now lets get you home before Preston has a heart attack.”

 

The drive home was quieter than the ride in. Mostly because Donnie fell asleep half way through, though his loud snoring did make up at least half the noise of a conversation. MacCready wondered if the guy ever really slept at home because he really doubted he'd ever get to sleep with such a racket in his ear. Donnie's snoring didn't last long at least, only for fifteen minutes before he quieted into soft breathing. He didn't know when Donnie woke back up, only that he put a hand over his when he parked the car in front of the apartments.

 

“Can we talk for a bit?” Donnie asked, voice soft and Mac began to worry again.

 

“Okay, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing it's just, well I want you to know that you mean a lot to me Mac, and I want you to tell me if something I do makes you worry or hurts you because I really don't mean to.”

 

“I think I can do that.” Mac sighed, turning his palm over to give give Donnie's hand a squeeze. “I guess I just worry because you already have two great guys and I'm just... me.”

 

“You're not just you you're entirely you and I love you.” Donnie smiled and Mac couldn't help giving a little laugh.

 

“I love you too... I just, when we first met doesn't seem like it should add up to this.” He took his hand back and Donnie gave him a worried look.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean why did you pick up a prostitute when you have two good guys to be with.”

 

“I told you-”

 

“Yeah I know that you thought I was cute but why were you out looking Donnie?”

 

Donnie was a quiet for a moment before giving a sad sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Because I can't stand sleeping alone and I had no one that night. I had called everyone I knew but they were all busy.”

 

“Even Hancock?”

 

“Yeah... but he always puts me straight to his voice mail.”

 

“Why do you have trouble sleeping alone?”

 

“Reminds me of when I was a kid where I was smaller than everyone else my age because of malnutrition... and more recently because it reminds me of sleeping alone after Ava died.”

 

“ _You_ used to be tiny?”

 

“That wasn't the point.” Donnie laughed and shook his head. “But yeah, I have some pictures from way back if you like?”

 

“Heck yes I need to see some proof that you weren't always a giant. But back to the main point, I'm sure with three other guys in the house you're always going to have someone around. And even if we're busy you can probably ask Deacon, you two seem like buddy's.”

 

“Well maybe not Deacon, I think he's still a bit miffed about last time he came over.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I got kinda tipsy and-”

 

“Tried to get in his pants didn't you?”

 

“I couldn't help it!” Donnie's voice cracked with indignation and MacCready ended up snorting into a fit of giggles. “He's just so tiny and cute compared to me.”

 

“You are such a horny bastard Donnie.”

 

“Hey all I did was kiss him during a movie, and then he almost twisted my nipple right off to get back at me.” Donnie rubbed his chest, remembering the pain from it. “We had a good laugh afterwards but I think he's worried I'll come onto him again even after he said no.”

 

“Want me to talk to him for ya?”

 

“Nah we'll work it out don't worry.” Donnie sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I shouldn't have kissed him, and he suggested I go to Carrington after that just because I do have a problem with making every relationship I have about sex.”

 

“Which leads back to how we met.”

 

“Pretty much... I mean, I do have some relationships that are no sex but I always feel like without sex they'll eventually drift away from me.”

 

“Donnie...” Mac took Donnie's hand in his again. “I know you have a big heart okay, even if we stopped having sex for the rest of our lives I wouldn't drift away from ya.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep, and don't get me wrong I would miss sex with you a lot but it's not the only thing keeping me with you.”

 

Donnie gave his hand a squeeze before leaning over to kiss Mac's lips softly.

 

“Thank you for that Mac.”

 

“Anytime.” He breathed before gasping as Donnie leaned down to nip at his neck. “Okay really? Right in the parking lot?”

 

“Sorry I can't help it when you're so damn cute!” Donnie snickered before opening the car door to get out.

 

When they opened the door to the apartment both of them were hit with the mouth watering scent of freshly baked cookies. MacCready nearly moaned, he couldn't remember the last time he had cookies that weren't from a store package.

 

“Oh good you're both home.” Preston smiled as he pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven, sliding an uncooked batch in. “Mac sounded kind of rough on the phone so I thought these might cheer you both up.”

 

“Oatmeal chocolate chip?” Donnie asked, reach to take one off the tray but Preston stopped him from burning his fingers.

 

“Yep, you're favourite. There's a plate on the table of the cool ones so you don't burn your tongue again.”

 

“Awe you know me so well.” Donnie laughed, kissing Preston's cheek before making his way to the plate of cookies.

 

Mac was just about to follow him before Preston held out a paper to him.

 

“Here, I had to miss the appointment today but I was able to get this done for you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well Donnie told me about your kid so... well you can read it on the page.”

 

Mac's eyes went wide as he quickly scanned the page, his vision blurred with tears before his legs gave out beneath him and he fell against Preston, who held him up as MacCready started to sob.

 

“Mac?” Donnie was by his side in an instant, rubbing circles on his back and looking to Preston for help. “What happened?”

 

Preston held up the paper for Donnie to take as Mac tried to gather himself, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

 

“Is this for real?” Mac sniffed and Preston just smiled at him.

 

“Yeah it's for real. They're going to bring Duncan to the hospital and give him the electro therapy there, Curie usually works with older patients but she says that with Duncan being so young that it will make recovery easier.”

 

“I don't know what to say, how could I ever repay you?”

 

“You don't need to I just like to hel-”

 

Preston let out an extremely surprised squeak as MacCready kissed him, arms wrapping around Preston as he pulled him tight against him to kiss him harder. Even when Donnie let out a laugh Mac couldn't stop himself from pawing at Preston who lost balance and ended up clutching the counter top for balance. It wasn't until he kissed down to Preston's neck that he paused, surprised by the moan Preston let out before he clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Looks like someone has a sensitive neck.”

 

“A-a little.” Preston gulped, his face beet red. 

 

“Just a little huh?” Mac teased, tickling Preston's sides until he squirmed.

 

“Okay I'm a lot sensitive!” He caught Mac's hands in his and held them together. “I really appreciate the attention but you don't have to do this.”

 

“I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing it because you're a good person and I have a thing for good people.” Mac grinned before tugging at Preston's pants. “Now take them off.”

 

“But I'm baking right now.”

 

“Well how long does it take?”

 

“Not very.”

 

“Fiiiine.” Mac sighed and let Preston go, pouting as he sat in a dining room chair, Donnie grinning and holding out a cookie.

 

“I knew you couldn't resist Preston for long.”

 

“Yeah well stop calling me cute because he's the cute one.” Mac took a bite from the cookie with a grin, he really was starting to feel like he belonged.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this fic would end at chapter.9 but it's going to keep going to at least chapter 10


End file.
